Alguém como você
by Belier
Summary: CONCLUÍDA! Depois de tantas batalhas, o Cavaleiro de Virgem quer encontrar alguém especial para lhe fazer companhia. Será que realmente os opostos se atraem? ALERTA: CONTEÚDO YAOI
1. Capítulo 1

Título: Alguém como você  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Depois de tantas batalhas, o Cavaleiro de Virgem quer encontrar alguém especial para lhe fazer companhia. Será que realmente os opostos se atraem?  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
- Ei! Ei você!  
  
Shaka parou de caminhar, suas vestes brancas balançando levemente ao redor de seu corpo esbelto. Virou-se, e mesmo sem abrir os olhos, observou o homem de cabelos pretos que o chamava.  
  
- Sim? – Perguntou educadamente ao cavaleiro de Bronze. Ikki, se bem lembrava. Cavaleiro de Fênix. Haviam lutado durante a Batalha das Doze Casas. Orgulhoso e duro na queda.  
  
Ikki apertou o passo para alcançá-lo. Shaka tinha passado a manhã circulando pelo Santuário, observando a agitação dos novos aprendizes a cavaleiros. Se não estava enganado, tinha visto o cavaleiro moreno treinando alguns garotos.  
  
- Faz tempo que não nos vemos, não? – Ikki perguntou, uma de suas sobrancelhas erguendo-se interrogativamente. – Tem meditado muito, ou anda ocupado com outras coisas?  
  
- Insolente. – Shaka simplesmente respondeu. – Vejo que não mudou desde que lutamos. Não tenho que lhe dar satisfações. – Virgem virou-se para continuar seu caminho, mas Ikki segurou-o pelo braço.  
  
- Ei! Quer esperar um pouco?  
  
Shaka deteve-se, já aborrecido.  
  
- É que eu... – Ikki escolheu as palavras. – Eu queria saber uma coisa... Por que você me trouxe de volta, aquele dia?  
  
- Hum... – O indiano ponderou. – Já te disse uma vez, eu... duvidei. E eu nunca tinha duvidado. Então, achei que talvez eu estivesse errado, e você, certo.  
  
- Oh... – Ikki elevou novamente as sobrancelhas. – Só isso?  
  
- Claro! – Mesmo contra a sua vontade, Shaka ficou desconcertado ante o olhar penetrante do cavaleiro de Fênix, que o media de alto a baixo.  
  
- Sabe de uma coisa? – Ikki decidiu deixar de rodeios. – Você continua tão bonito quanto eu me lembro...  
  
- Ora, eu...! – O cavaleiro de Virgem dividiu-se entre a ira e a vergonha. Nunca ninguém havia elogiado os seus atributos físicos.  
  
Fênix riu alto. – Que foi, heim? Não está acostumado a elogios? É uma pena, porque você é realmente muito... – Ikki ia dizer uma palavra mais grosseira, mas mudou de idéia na última hora. - ... atraente. Eu... tenho pensado muito em você...  
  
Shaka ruborizou-se. E essa agora? O melhor ali era ignorar.  
  
- Com licença, vou voltar ao meu templo...  
  
- Veja se aparece com mais freqüência! – Ikki acenou displicentemente, observando o cavaleiro de Virgem se afastar. "Ele há de ser meu!" Fênix pensou, confiante.  
  
Shaka apertou o passo, ao sentir que cada movimento seu era observado atentamente pelo cavaleiro de Bronze. Desde que a batalha das Doze Casas terminara, nunca mais o vira. Ficou sabendo depois que ele lutara ao lado de Seiya e dos outros contra os cavaleiros deuses em Asgard, comandados por Hilda, de onde Atena saíra vitoriosa, graças ao empenho de seus cavaleiros de Bronze. Depois, batalharam contra Posseidon, e novamente, os cavaleiros de Ouro nada fizeram, infelizmente presos ao Santuário diante da suspeita de que a Guerra Santa se aproximava.  
  
Após a batalha contra Hades e seus espectros, Atena havia trazido todos de volta a vida, e ali estavam eles, desfrutando dias tranqüilos, finalmente. Atena havia retornado ao Santuário, e lá permanecia, bem protegida pelos 10 cavaleiros de Bronze e os 10 de Ouro. Saori não havia conseguido trazer Aioros de volta, e Dohko, agora jovem, havia voltado para Rozan. Apesar da vigilância não ser mais necessária, Libra dizia que seu lugar agora era na China. Saori, diante da fidelidade com que o cavaleiro serviu o Santuário por mais de 200 anos, o liberou do posto.  
  
Virgem caminhou pelo chão de pedras, pensativo. Ele quase nunca saia do seu templo. Estava sempre meditando, consciente de que não deveria esmorecer em seu treinamento. Era muito disciplinado para perder seus costumes de uma hora para a outra. Talvez por isso Ikki não o visse com freqüência.  
  
Shaka corou levemente. O que teria significado aquilo? Com certeza, alguma intenção havia naquele comentário. Quando lutara com Fênix, Virgem o admirara pela força e coragem. Mas não imaginou que o outro pudesse fazer alguma insinuação tão... pessoal.  
  
O indiano suspirou. Definitivamente, ele estava imaginando coisas. O problema é que o elogio viera num momento em que ele estava bem... necessitado. Era estranho como o ócio parecia encher a cabeça dos humanos com pensamentos impuros.  
  
A verdade era que Shaka já estava cansado de ficar sozinho. Já tinha mais de vinte anos, e, sendo homem, não conseguia reprimir muito bem os seus hormônios. Enquanto se viu envolvido em treinamentos e batalhas, sua mente se mantinha distante dessas coisas mundanas, mas agora que tudo parecia ter se acalmado, seu corpo parecia ter despertado para coisas menos inglórias.  
  
O loiro jogou os cabelos para trás. Ele tinha consciência de que era bonito. Seu cabelo reluzente como sua armadura o destacava dos demais. Também sabia que sua fama de ainda ser virgem era um chamariz. Talvez fosse isso que estivesse atraindo Ikki, se é que aquilo tinha sido uma cantada.  
  
Shaka nunca parara para se preocupar muito com a sua sexualidade. Na verdade, nunca se sentira atraído por ninguém, então, não sabia bem o que esperar para si mesmo. Talvez um relacionamento heterossexual fosse o normal a se desejar, mas não descartaria a possibilidade de um homem lhe agradar. Essa era uma questão muito simples para ele: não havia uma escolha, apenas um sentimento. Se esse sentimento apontasse para um homem, ele não iria se preocupar. Ele era muito bem informado para ser preconceituoso.  
  
Pensou novamente em Ikki. Ele era bonito, e alguns anos mais novo do que ele. Virgem fez careta. Mas era muito... grosso. Impetuoso. Cheio de si. Talvez na cama fosse... rude. Mas talvez não lhe fizesse mal tentar. Aliás, na situação em que ele estava, talvez ele deveria tentar.  
  
O cavaleiro sorriu, tristemente. A vontade de ter alguém do seu lado era tanta que ele já estava fantasiando coisas. Ele nem sabia se Fênix realmente estava interessado nele!  
  
Mas não seria uma coisa ruim...  
  
Naquela noite, todos foram surpreendidos por um chamado de Atena. Saori enviou mensagens a todos os cavaleiros de Ouro, as amazonas Marin, Shina e June, e aos cavaleiros de Bronze, para que comparecessem ao Salão do Mestre.  
  
Ao entrar no grande salão, Shaka notou que todos pareciam tão curiosos quanto ele. Viu a distância Ikki acenar para ele, um sorriso maroto em seus lábios. Respondeu com um aceno de cabeça discreto. Todos os cavaleiros e amazonas presentes usavam suas armaduras, talvez imaginando uma situação de emergência. Notou então que servas se apressavam em arrumar o salão, dando os últimos toques ao que parecia ser uma festa. Uma festa?  
  
Saori surgiu diante deles, esplêndida em sua mocidade, e agradeceu a todos pela presença.  
  
- Não vou me demorar, pois depois do meu anúncio, teremos muito que comemorar! – Saori sorriu, e Shaka entendeu tudo, rapidamente.  
  
Saori iria escolher um novo mestre para o Santuário!  
  
Virgem, que geralmente era calmo, sentiu a expectativa se apoderar da sua mente. Em momento algum ele esperava ser o escolhido, mas mesmo assim estava eufórico. Com certeza aquilo era alguma coisa diferente!  
  
Shaka sabia que era muito poderoso, mas sabia também que era limitado no trato com as pessoas. Geralmente introspectivo, ele sabia que o mestre precisava ser alguém que se relacionasse bem com todos os demais cavaleiros. O loiro percorreu o salão com sua mente, pousando em cada um dos colegas, imaginando quem Atena teria escolhido. Um homem inteligente, bondoso, ponderado, cauteloso e que soubesse distinguir o bem do mal, mesmo que estivessem caminhando lado a lado. Shaka continuou sua busca, curioso. Um homem que não se irritasse e nem se deixasse levar pelo calor do momento, mas que ao mesmo tempo fosse emotivo o suficiente para não ser cruel.  
  
Finalmente Shaka parou de procurar. Sua cosmo energia cruzou-se com a do homem que certamente Atena tinha escolhido, aquele que se enquadrava em todos os requisitos. Notou que o rapaz olhou para ele, lançando-lhe um sorriso gentil. Retribuiu com outro sorriso, contido.  
  
- Alguns de vocês já devem imaginar porque eu os chamei aqui... – Saori percorreu os olhos pelo salão. – Como vocês sabem, eu pretendo ficar a maior parte do tempo aqui no Santuário, a partir de agora, mas eu também tenho compromissos no Japão... Não posso abandonar a fundação que meu avô construiu com tanto afinco, mesmo porque é ela que nos disponibiliza verbas agora para que eu consiga manter este local no anonimato. Sendo assim, me vejo na obrigação de anunciar uma pessoa para estar no lugar que Shion tão gloriosamente ocupou... – A voz de Saori assumiu um tom divertido, tentando quebrar a seriedade do que ia dizer. - ... e que Saga fez o favor de substituir por algum tempo...  
  
Alguns olhares voltaram-se para o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, que baixou a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que a culpa não era totalmente sua.  
  
Atena continuou. – Espero que os demais não se sintam menosprezados com o anúncio que vou fazer, mas antes devo-lhes dizer que ponderei muito sobre o assunto. A pessoa que escolhi com certeza vai representar e defender muito bem o Santuário, assim como aquele antes dele o fez. Tenho certeza que para ele será uma honra, uma vez que ocupará o cargo que foi de seu antigo mestre...  
  
Houve um burburinho no salão, vozes excitadas comentando a conclusão óbvia. Saori chamou mais alto. – Mu de Áries, você pode vir até aqui?  
  
Shaka observou o cavaleiro de Áries subir os degraus de pedra para se juntar a Atena, ao lado do trono. O Cavaleiro de Ouro ajoelhou-se diante da deusa, numa reverência. Saori sorriu gentilmente, pousando a mão no ombro da armadura dourada e ordenando que Mu se levantasse.  
  
- Assim como seu mestre, Shion de Áries, honrou este Santuário por mais de dois séculos, agora você o fará, Mu de Áries.  
  
Shaka ficou satisfeito ao ver que seu palpite estava correto. Observou o companheiro. Os dois haviam chegado ao Santuário no mesmo dia. Mu já tinha sido um amigo seu muito próximo, quando estavam em treinamento, mas os treze anos em que ficara longe do Santuário haviam afastado Áries do convívio de todos os outros cavaleiros. Fora considerado exilado, e fora ameaçado muitas vezes por Saga ao se recusar a retornar. Apesar disso, Virgem sabia que ninguém se oporia a decisão de Atena, porque, no final, fora Mu quem estivera certo o tempo todo.  
  
O rapaz de cabelos lavanda apenas sorriu para Atena, e Shaka, por um instante, pensou ter visto um lampejo de tristeza passar pelos olhos verdes. Virgem tinha certeza de que Mu não estava desprezando o cargo, mas o loiro bem sabia como seriam tristes os dias do ariano de agora em diante.  
  
Saga com certeza se divertira muito. Foi irresponsável, promoveu orgias com as moças que lhe serviram e provou tudo do bom e do melhor. Mas Mu parecia ser muito sério para se enveredar por esse lado. Com certeza, aquilo não iria lhe subir a cabeça. Áries era poderoso, mas não ansiava poder.  
  
Aldebaran foi o primeiro a quebrar o clima estranho que se formara, desde que Mu subira para se juntar a Atena. Com lágrimas nos olhos, o cavaleiro de Touro demonstrou toda a sua sinceridade e simplicidade, ao subir as escadas e abraçar o amigo com tanta força que o ergueu do chão.  
  
- Mu!!! Estou tão feliz por você, amigo!!!  
  
Áries deu risada, meio sufocado. – Eu também, Aldebaran, eu também...  
  
Continua  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
(Suspiros) Por incrível que pareça, eu comecei essa fic logo que terminei Encontro, planejando colocá-la on-line depois do fim de Missão Complicada. Desde então pensei muito se deveria postá-la ou não...  
  
Agora já foi. Vai ser um suplício caminhar com essa história até o ponto que eu quero... (mais suspiros). Mais vai chegar lá, ah, vai!  
  
Essa fic NÃO É um IkkiXShaka. Que ninguém leia enganado. Depois não venham reclamar! É um meloso MuXShaka (como sempre), e eu não vou mudar, porque gosto dos dois juntos, e pronto! (Bélier balançando pompons roxos e amarelos)  
  
É brincadeira, sei que muitas de vocês também curtem os dois.  
  
O título foi tirado de uma música da Sarah Brightman, que eu vou usar na fic.  
  
Só um comentário interessante. Só agora eu me toquei: não consigo ressuscitar o Aioros porque simplesmente não consigo caracterizá-lo. Como ele aparece pouco no anime, não consigo formar uma imagem legal dele, só aquela que o próprio anime passa: a de salvador que depois virou traidor que de uma hora para a outra virou herói e mártir. Eu o vejo mais como um ídolo, e não consigo trabalhar uma caracterização legal para ele...  
  
Beijos!  
  
Bélier 


	2. Capítulo 2

Título: Alguém como você  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Depois de tantas batalhas, o Cavaleiro de Virgem quer encontrar alguém especial para lhe fazer companhia. Será que realmente os opostos se atraem?  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Logo a surpresa que o anúncio de Atena havia causado se esvaiu, e todos os presentes se adiantaram para cumprimentar o novo Mestre do Santuário. Shaka notou que a maior parte dos cavaleiros demonstrava satisfação. Ele também não conseguiria entender se alguém ousasse se opor à escolha de Atena. Mu era inteligente e culto, pertencia à mesma linhagem que o antigo mestre, vestia a mesma armadura... E como muito poucos ali, parecia saber exatamente o que fazia.  
  
Apenas Saga parecia decepcionado. Mas talvez a decepção não passasse de tristeza, por tudo que havia feito de errado quando estivera no lugar de Shion. Shaka não poderia dizer. Gêmeos poderia até ser uma boa escolha para Mestre, se não fosse tão suscetível ao seu lado maligno. Com certeza, Atena não iria se arriscar.  
  
As servas de Saori começaram a servir comida e bebida, o que dispersou um pouco a aglomeração de gente em torno de Mu. Virgem aguardou até que Áries estivesse sozinho.  
  
O tibetano olhava para o nada, pensativo, quando Shaka se aproximou dele, cumprimentando-o.  
  
- Meus parabéns, Mu de Áries.  
  
Mu olhou para o indiano, surpreso. Novamente, sorriu para ele, um sorriso gentil e educado. – Obrigado, Shaka de Virgem, mas... Acredito que este posto lhe caberia melhor do que a mim...  
  
Shaka observou Mu, mentalmente. Tentou se lembrar de quantas vezes ele havia conversado com Áries, depois que este voltara para o Santuário... Durante a Batalha das Doze Casas, havia pedido sua ajuda para retornar do lugar aonde havia sido jogado, durante a batalha contra Fênix.  
  
Fênix. Shaka corou levemente.  
  
Durante a Guerra Santa, Mu havia tomado conta do seu rosário, logo depois que deixara o mundo dos vivos para enfrentar Hades, sozinho. Áries havia lhe devolvido o rosário diante do Muro das Lamentações, dizendo-lhe que ele não morreriam antes que derrotassem todos os espectros.  
  
E fora apensas isso. Nunca mantivera um contato mais próximo com o tibetano. A não ser quando ainda eram crianças.  
  
- Não seja modesto. – Shaka finalmente respondeu. – Atena sabe o que está fazendo.  
  
- Espero que tenha razão... – Mu ia dizer alguma coisa, quando Kiki chegou, feliz.  
  
- Mestre Mu, Mestre Mu!!! – Kiki o puxava pelo braço, eufórico. – Venha ver, Mestre Mu, em cima do trono!  
  
- O que é, Kiki? – Mu perguntou, pacientemente.  
  
- A máscara e o elmo do Mestre, venha ver! O senhor vai ter que usar isso?!  
  
- Eu não sei, Kiki! - Mu fez uma cara desgostosa. Virou-se para Shaka, desculpando-se. – Com licença...  
  
- Veja pelo lado positivo, você já tem até um discípulo em treinamento para vestir sua armadura! – O loiro sorriu.  
  
- E que discípulo... – Mu suspirou, e foi atrás de Kiki.  
  
Virgem ainda o observava se afastar, quando Ikki chegou.  
  
- Ainda acho que deveria ser você! – O moreno comentou, displicentemente.  
  
Shaka observou Fênix. – Não... Atena escolheu corretamente.  
  
- Se você acha... – Ikki foi irônico. – Muito calmo para o meu gosto. – O cavaleiro de Bronze, pela segunda vez no dia, observou Virgem de alto a baixo, e mudou de assunto. – Você fica lindo com essa armadura. Parece realmente um deus...  
  
- Ouça, Fênix, não estou gostando dessas suas insinuações... O que você quer de mim? – Shaka perguntou, aborrecido.  
  
- Ora, não lhe parece óbvio? – Ikki deu risada, enquanto pegava a mão do indiano, disfarçadamente. – Estou interessado em você!  
  
Shaka engoliu em seco. Olhou para baixo, vendo Fênix acariciar seus dedos. – Eu... não sei se quero isso.  
  
- Bem, o fato de você não ter dito não já é alguma coisa. – Ikki sorriu, confiante. – Isso quer dizer que eu posso tentar te convencer...  
  
- Não tenho certeza... – O loiro afastou sua mão da de Ikki.  
  
- Bem, aqui não é lugar para falar sobre isso. Vou esperar você lá fora... – Fênix insinuou. – Se quiser conversar... ou algo mais...  
  
O rapaz moreno deixou o cavaleiro de Ouro sozinho no meio do salão. "E agora?" Shaka se perguntou. "Não era isso o que eu desejava? Essa é minha chance..."  
  
Ainda em dúvida, Virgem circulou pelo salão, conversando com mais alguns cavaleiros, mas ao ver Ikki sair, decidiu-se.  
  
Enchendo-se de coragem, Shaka saiu do templo, parando próximo às colunas da entrada, observando o início do lance de escadas que levava até a casa de Peixes. Sentiu que uma mão agarrava seu braço firmemente, encostando-o contra uma das colunas.  
  
- Então você veio... – Ikki sorriu, seu rosto próximo ao do indiano.  
  
- Digamos que estou... curioso. – Shaka respondeu, tentando parecer confiante, mas sua voz tremeu ligeiramente.  
  
- Ora... – Ikki aproximou mais ainda seu rosto do de Shaka. – Então vamos... satisfazer a sua curiosidade.  
  
Shaka não tinha certeza se era aquilo que queria, mas tinha muita vontade de experimentar um beijo. Fênix debruçou-se sobre ele, tocando-lhe os lábios. Virgem sentiu o cheiro másculo do homem ao seu lado invadir suas narinas, exaltando um pouco os seus sentidos.  
  
O cavaleiro de Virgem apoiou uma das mãos sobre o peito da armadura de Fênix, sentindo o metal frio sob a palma. "Realmente é uma bela armadura... Nem mesmo as de ouro conseguem esse feito incrível de se recomporem sozinhas! Eu teria que dar o meu sangue para que a minha voltasse ao normal... Isso é, se eu a destruísse, é claro, fato esse muito pouco provável..."  
  
Notando que Shaka resistia um pouco ao beijo, Ikki intensificou o carinho, acariciando os lábios do indiano com os seus.  
  
Shaka levou sua outra mão até tocar o cabelo curto de Ikki, acariciando-o. "Não é tão... seco quanto eu imaginava... Bem, essa aparência arrepiada enganaria qualquer um..." Ikki pareceu se animar com a atitude do cavaleiro de Ouro, e aproximou mais ainda seu corpo do dele.  
  
"Bem..." A mente de Shaka trabalhava incessantemente. "Então isso é o que chamam de 'amasso'... Interessante"  
  
Ikki interrompeu o beijo, observando-o. - Algum problema? – O moreno perguntou, intrigado, ao notar que o indiano parecia a quilômetros de distância.  
  
- Não, não! – Virgem respondeu, corando. Percebeu então que não deveria estar correspondendo da forma como Fênix esperava. Mas o quê o cavaleiro de bronze realmente esperava? Era seu primeiro beijo.  
  
Ikki voltou a beijá-lo, com mais impaciência do que antes, forçando sua língua contra os lábios fechados do loiro, que os abriu levemente, deixando o outro explorar sua boca. Retribuiu de forma contida, acostumando-se com o sentimento da língua quente tocando a sua.  
  
Depois de algum tempo, o cavaleiro de Ouro repeliu o moreno. – Chega.  
  
- Por quê? – Ikki perguntou, chateado, tentando beija-lo novamente.  
  
- Porque aqui não é a hora, nem o lugar. – Shaka se afastou de Fênix, decidido. – Depois conversaremos.  
  
- Bem, então... – Ikki ficou extremamente sem graça. – Vamos voltar lá para dentro?  
  
- Eu... – Shaka suspirou. – Eu já vou. Pode ir na frente. Preciso de um tempo a sós. – Ao ver o olhar indagador que o moreno lhe lançou, o indiano explicou-se.- Para pensar.  
  
- Então tá, eu... te espero lá dentro! – Fênix deixou Shaka a sós, entrando novamente no grande salão.  
  
O cavaleiro de Ouro observou Ikki se afastar, voltando para dentro do salão.  
  
Então era isso um beijo. Muito estranho, na sua opinião. Ou talvez ele tivesse feito alguma coisa errada, já que havia sido sua primeira vez. Talvez fosse o ângulo da cabeça, ou a posição dos braços...  
  
Mas, independente de existir prática ou não em seus gestos, Shaka acreditava que ele deveria ter se sentido mais eufórico. Virgem – infelizmente - estava acostumado a ouvir os comentários mundanos dos colegas mais experientes, como Máscara da Morte ou Shura. Nesses comentários, os amigos sempre falavam maravilhas a respeito disso. Encontros, beijos, sexo, e outras coisas. O indiano chegou a conclusão de que ele realmente era um leigo nesse assunto. Bem, talvez nem tanto assim. Shaka ruborizou-se ao lembrar das noites em que se dera prazer.  
  
Shaka já se encontrava ali há alguns minutos, tentando se convencer que talvez da segunda vez fosse melhor, quando sentiu que alguém se aproximava. Não querendo encarar ninguém naquele momento, o loiro afastou-se da entrada, ficando envolto na escuridão.  
  
Viu curioso quando Mu apareceu. O cavaleiro dourado avançou até as colunas, encostando-se em uma e cruzando os braços, pensativo. Áries olhava para o céu, e o luar que iluminava a noite banhava seus cabelos lavanda, que brilhavam.  
  
Shaka imaginou que Mu deveria estar mesmo muito distraído ou preocupado para não notar a presença de seu cosmo. O tibetano então suspirou, fechando os olhos e voltando seu rosto para baixo. Virgem não queria incomodar o colega, mas acabou decidindo sair do anonimato, antes que o ariano o descobrisse, o que seria pior.  
  
- Mu? – O indiano chamou. – Algum problema?  
  
Áries assustou-se ligeiramente. – Oh, é você, Shaka? Não, problema algum, eu só... – Mu fez uma pausa. - ... só queria sair daquele tumulto um pouco.  
  
Shaka sentiu pena do amigo. Ele imaginava que a índole de Mu era como a dos carneiros montanheses que viviam em lugares ermos, longe de tudo e de todos. – Você sabe que a partir de agora vai ser assim o tempo todo...  
  
- É, eu sei. – Mu deu um sorriso forçado. Olhou para o loiro atentamente, como se estivesse decidindo se poderia confiar nele ou não. – Sabe, não que eu esteja desprezando o posto, meu mestre ficaria por demais satisfeito comigo, é só que... – Áries deu de ombros. – Não me vejo Mestre.  
  
Virgem sorriu diante da humildade do tibetano. "Esses são sempre os melhores"  
  
- Não se preocupe, você vai se sair bem.  
  
Mu deu um sorriso mais animado. – Você viu isso na sua meditação?  
  
Shaka devolveu o sorriso. – Não, é a minha opinião, mesmo.  
  
- Obrigado. – Mu voltou a olhar as estrelas, e o indiano decidiu que já era hora de deixá-lo a sós novamente. Olhando para a entrada do salão, entretanto, Shaka não sentiu vontade de retornar. Virou-se para as escadarias e começou a descer os degraus.  
  
- Não vai voltar para a festa? – Mu perguntou, surpreso.  
  
- Não. – Sem se virar, Shaka ergueu uma das mãos, num breve aceno. – Até mais.  
  
- Até.  
  
Shaka notou que a conversa com o outro cavaleiro de Ouro havia afastado momentaneamente os sentimentos um tanto quanto frustrantes que haviam se apossado dele, depois do encontro com Ikki. Sorriu amargamente, imaginando se não estaria melhor sem ter feito aquilo. Chegou a conclusão de que não, pois ele já era bem maduro e precisava deixar para trás os idealismos que possuía com relação ao amor. Talvez fosse aquilo mesmo. Talvez não fosse tudo um conto de fadas.  
  
Mas ele continuava achando que deveria ter sentido um friozinho na barriga...  
  
Continua  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
Ai, coitado do Shaka. Leitoras, me perdoem por isso, porque EU não vou me perdoar. Mas foi necessário.  
  
A partir do próximo capítulo vai ficar melhor... (hê... hê, hê...HÊ, HÊ, HÊ)  
  
Dois detalhes importantes: eu não esqueci do fato de que o Shaka deu o sangue dele para consertar a armadura do Ikki no final da Batalha das Doze Casas... Mas Cavaleiros é um desenho complicado: foi falado que a armadura de Fênix se conserta sozinha, mas ficou claro que Virgem ajudou a conserta- la naquele episódio... Decidi manter a crença de que ela (a armadura) se vira sozinha, mesmo...  
  
O outro detalhe: essa história de que o Mu e o Shaka são bons amigos, que eu uso nas fics, na verdade é mito. Infelizmente, no desenho todo, inclusive no mangá, eles conversam pessoalmente apenas uma vez, que é no final da fase Inferno, de Hades.  
  
Imagina, Prudence-chan!!! Euzinha, abandonar o Mushakismo??? Nunca, jamais!!! Aliás, a gente precisava montar os dez mandamentos do Mushakismo, pra começar a difundir a crença... Pensei em dois, ó: "Amar o Mu e o Shaka acima de todos os outros casais" e "Não furtarás a batata frita alheia" (esse é pecado grave!!!). Por falar nisso, amei de paixão o desenho do Shaka com o saquinho de batatinha, ficou demais!  
  
Beijinhos!  
  
Bélier 


	3. Capítulo 3

Título: Alguém como você  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Depois de tantas batalhas, o Cavaleiro de Virgem quer encontrar alguém especial para lhe fazer companhia. Será que realmente os opostos se atraem?  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Duas semanas se passaram depois da nomeação de Áries. Shaka estava sentado nos degraus da arena de treinamento, observando alguns garotos lutarem contra seus instrutores. Ikki estava entre os que se queimavam sob o sol abrasador.  
  
Virgem, suspirou, desanimado, seu queixo apoiado numa das mãos. Ikki era muito bonito, seu corpo era bem formado, apesar de sua pouca idade, e era muito fogoso. Então...  
  
Por quê?  
  
Desde aquele primeiro beijo que trocara com o cavaleiro de Fênix no Salão do Mestre, tinham se encontrado mais algumas vezes. Os encontros eram sempre breves. Não que Ikki não quisesse passar mais tempo ao seu lado – se dependesse dele, passaria provavelmente todo o tempo livre ao seu lado. O problema era que Virgem ainda não tinha se acostumado muito bem ao assédio do moreno. Assim, nunca passavam de alguns beijos e carícias leves, que Ikki, emburrado, dizia serem insuficientes para ele. Shaka foi firme: ou ele acompanhava o seu ritmo, ou então, que fosse procurar outra pessoa. Como o interesse de Ikki por ele parecia ser muito, Fênix permanecia ao seu lado. Mas sempre reclamando.  
  
A verdade era que Shaka não entendia bem porque não se entregava a ele de uma vez. Antes de começar a se encontrar com o cavaleiro de Bronze, Virgem tinha passado noites mal dormidas, ansiando por um contato mais... íntimo, com alguém. Agora que tinha essa pessoa, por que não?  
  
Mas o indiano sabia a razão, bem no fundo. Ele não se sentia muito seguro. Ultimamente tinha até se retraído, diante da perspectiva de fazer alguma coisa. Cada vez que Ikki tentava uma carícia mais ousada, dispensava-o imediatamente, um tanto quanto incomodado, cheio de dúvidas se deveria ou não levar aquilo adiante.  
  
E os beijos? Shaka abaixou a cabeça, pesaroso. Por mais que ele se esforçasse a acreditar que da próxima vez seria melhor, nunca era. Ikki não parecia ser inexperiente, mas definitivamente não era muito carinhoso. Sempre que Virgem ansiava por um beijo demorado e arrebatador, Fênix o atacava como se estivesse passando fome.  
  
"Isso é horrível!" Shaka riu sozinho, tampando o rosto com a mão.  
  
Virgem sempre tinha a sensação de que estava fazendo tudo errado. Talvez daqui um ano, ele tivesse aprendido a beijar direito. Ou então deveria trocar de professor...  
  
Bem, considerando as opções, o que ele tinha? Só Ikki. Não estava ruim.  
  
"Droga!"  
  
Shaka levantou-se, cansado de observar o moreno se exibir para ele na arena. Saiu a caminhar pelo Santuário, procurando um lugar ermo para meditar. Acabou chegando a uma clareira afastada, cercada por algumas árvores. Virgem costumava ir muito àquele local, sozinho, e algumas vezes tinha se encontrado com Ikki lá. Fênix costumava segui-lo. Talvez hoje não fosse diferente. Rumou para as pedras onde gostava de se sentar, sob uma sombra fresca convidativa.  
  
Infelizmente, ao dar alguns passos, sentiu uma fisgada no pé direito. Olhou desconsolado para o chão, vendo diversos cacos de vidro que antes deveriam ter sido uma garrafa, encobertos pelo mato alto. Shaka gemeu de dor, ao apoiar o pé no chão novamente e sentir que o caco havia entrado na carne.  
  
"Que imbecil deixaria isso aí?!" Pensou revoltado. "Pior: só um imbecil como eu para sair descalço por aí!" Com cuidado, foi até a pedra e sentou- se, trazendo o pé a altura dos olhos para observar melhor o estrago.  
  
Nesse momento, sentiu um cosmo familiar se aproximar. Percebeu na hora que não era Ikki, pois a calma que emanava do cosmo não era característica do cavaleiro de Bronze. Viu então que Mu surgiu, vasculhando atentamente a clareira. Ao avistá-lo, ficou tão surpreso que parou, seus pontinhos se erguendo em sua testa. Depois, aproximou-se dele.  
  
- Olá, Shaka, o que faz aqui? – Mas ao ver que o sangue pingava do pé que Virgem segurava, ficou preocupado. – O que foi?!  
  
- Oh, nada, foi só um acidente bobo. – O loiro abaixou a cabeça mais um pouco, observando o ferimento. – Ou talvez não tenha sido tão bobo assim...  
  
- Isso requer cuidado... – Mu se ajoelhou diante dele, preocupado.  
  
- Não seja tolo, posso curar isso com a minha cosmo energia! – Shaka resmungou, chateado por ter sido pego naquela situação delicada.  
  
- Não seja tolo, você! – Mu ralhou gentilmente com o loiro e, concentrando- se, fez aparecer diante de si uma caixa com alguns apetrechos e bandagens, evidentemente para serem utilizados em primeiros socorros.  
  
Shaka piscou várias vezes. – De onde veio isso?  
  
Mu sorriu. Aquele sorriso gentil de sempre. – É meu. Sempre uso quando o Kiki se machuca. Sabe como são as crianças... Não foi difícil traze-lo até aqui.  
  
- Ah... – O indiano lembrou-se da telecinese do amigo. Áries segurou seu pé, erguendo-o até a altura de seus olhos. Shaka prendeu o sari laranja que usava ao redor dos joelhos, um tanto quanto envergonhado com a atenção do outro. – Hã... o que você veio fazer aqui?  
  
- Bem... – Mu usou uma pinça para retirar o pedaço de vidro razoavelmente grande do pé do loiro. - Em partes tem a ver com o que lhe aconteceu. Fiquei sabendo que na noite passada, algumas pessoas alheias ao Santuário invadiram esse local, e fizeram... Bem, fizeram uma festa, por assim dizer. Decidi vir verificar pessoalmente, e acho que os guardas não se enganaram.  
  
- Aqui? – Shaka estava surpreso. Notou que Mu limpava o ferimento, sua mão delicada trabalhando em movimentos suaves. Depois, passou alguma coisa no corte, que o indiano imaginou ser algum anti-séptico, a julgar pelo ardor.  
  
- Bem, esse local faz divisa com a parte das ruínas que pode ser visitada pelo público, então, acredito que quem fez isso nem sabia aonde estava entrando. Queriam apenas um lugar para... bagunçar, acho que esse seria o termo.  
  
- Vândalos... – Virgem comentou, inconformado. Viu Mu pegar um rolo de ataduras no estojo. Passou a enrolar o tecido com cuidado em seu pé.  
  
- O corte está um pouco grande, mas acho que a atadura vai parar o sangramento. Vou apertá-la bem, OK? Avise se for demais.  
  
- Eu já te falei que posso curar isso sozinho... – Virgem resmungou.  
  
- Fique quieto! – Mu riu.  
  
Shaka observou os movimentos do ariano, seus pensamentos viajando um pouco. Uma das mãos de Mu segurava seu tornozelo, enquanto a outra cuidava do ferimento, seus dedos tocando de vez em quando na sola de seu pé, verificando se o curativo estava bem firme.  
  
Fazia cócegas.  
  
- Prontinho! – Mu observou o curativo, satisfeito. – Quer ajuda para voltar para o seu templo?  
  
- Não é preciso. Mas agradeço o trabalho que teve comigo. – Shaka virou o pé, observando o curativo bem feito.  
  
- Lembra que costumávamos vir brincar aqui, quando éramos crianças? – Mu pareceu divertido, ao lembrar-se.  
  
- É verdade... – Shaka também sorriu. Eles e os outros meninos, Miro, Aioria, Kamus, Aldebaran, gostavam muito daquela clareia. Seus mestres nunca conseguiam encontra-los ali. Geralmente, quem acabava encontrando-os era Aioros, e o sermão era certo, quando isso acontecia.  
  
Os dois permaneceram em silêncio durante algum tempo, até que o ariano se manifestou.  
  
- Bem, já confirmei minhas suspeitas. Vou mandar intensificar a guarda neste local. – Mu olhou ao redor, mais uma vez. – Felizmente, ninguém se aventurou mais adiante. Mas não vai acontecer novamente.  
  
- Hum. – Virgem concordou.  
  
- Vamos voltar? – Mu convidou.  
  
- Ãh... Claro. – Shaka levantou-se da pedra, com cuidado. Mu segurou-o pelos ombros, ajudando-o. Virgem fez um gesto de que estava tudo bem, e o ariano soltou-o.  
  
Os dois cavaleiros dourados caminharam devagar, conversando. Ao chegarem às ruínas do Santuário, Shaka viu que Ikki se aproximava, correndo.  
  
- Ei, o que aconteceu? – Fênix parecia aborrecido, olhando para Shaka.  
  
- Não foi nada de mais... – Virgem comentou, distraído, olhando para baixo.  
  
- Bem, eu já vou. – Mu desculpou-se. – Tenho que convocar os guardas para resolver esse problema ainda hoje. Até mais.  
  
- Até... – Ikki olhou desconfiado o ariano se afastar. – O que é que você estava fazendo com ele?  
  
- Eu o quê... com ele?! – Shaka quase engasgou, de raiva. Olhou inconformado para Ikki. – Eu poderia simplesmente lhe dizer que não é da sua conta, mas se você quer saber, ele estava me ajudando! – Virgem ergueu o pé machucado e mostrou o curativo para o moreno.  
  
Fênix pareceu ficar mais irritado ainda. – Eu já não te falei para não sair descalço por aí?! Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer!  
  
Shaka abriu a boca para responder, mas a voz não saiu. Respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Finalmente, conseguiu reunir os seus esforços numa frase carregada de ironia. – Obrigado pela ajuda! – E saiu mancando na direção das escadarias.  
  
-x-  
  
Shaka não saiu mais do seu quarto, depois daquele incidente. Fechou bem a porta, pensando que mandaria Ikki para o inferno – novamente - se ele aparecesse naquela noite para conversar. Fênix tinha passado dos limites, insinuando coisas sobre ele e, ainda por cima, criticando-o por andar descalço, no lugar de ajuda-lo!  
  
Após tomar um banho, Shaka sentou-se em sua cama, pensativo. Observou o curativo que Mu havia feito. Havia molhado. Retirou a atadura, e pairou uma das mãos sobre o corte, deixando que o seu cosmo quente ajudasse a cicatrizar mais rápido o ferimento.  
  
Cansado, deitou-se, estirando seu corpo nu sobre os lençóis. As noites no Santuário ultimamente estavam ficando muito quentes. Suspirou, rolando várias vezes na cama, sem conseguir encontrar uma posição que lhe agradasse. Definitivamente, hoje o sono não estava vindo.  
  
O indiano sentia-se estranho. Seu corpo parecia um tanto quanto... dolorido, e sua frustração, maior do que havia se apresentado nas últimas semanas.  
  
Virgem tocou seu pescoço, seus dedos longos esfregando a pele quente e rebaixando até seu tórax liso. Ele conhecia bem aquele sentimento. Ele precisava daquilo. Decidido, o loiro tocou seu sexo, acariciando-o e sentindo que este ficava rijo entre seus dedos. Deixou escapar um longo suspiro, mais de resignação do que de prazer. Ele tinha prometido a si mesmo que não faria mais aquilo.  
  
Mas estava difícil resistir.  
  
Assim, continuou se acariciando, sentindo o prazer aos poucos invadir seu corpo. Procurou pensar em Ikki, e nos beijos que haviam trocado. Mas a raiva que sentia do rapaz era tanta, que ele parou, frustrado. Virgem tentou realmente se concentrar, e sua mão recomeçou a passear por seu membro, agora totalmente ereto. A imagem de Ikki treinando pairou durante algum tempo em sua mente, para depois se esvair, sem lhe proporcionar a sensação que ele desejava.  
  
Foi então que a cena veio a sua mente.  
  
Lembrou-se da mão delicada e alva em seu pé. A outra segurava sua perna na altura dos olhos verdes cristalinos, enquanto permanecia ajoelhado diante dele. Sua mente enevoada fantasiou, imaginando que aquelas mãos subiam por suas pernas, erguendo seu sari e alcançando suas coxas, acariciando-as com movimentos firmes. A boca quente do cavaleiro dourado acompanharia o movimento de suas mãos, beijando o interior de suas coxas, provocando-o, cada vez mais perto do seu desejo.  
  
Shaka gemeu, e aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos dos dedos sobre sua ereção. Sua outra mão escorregou por seu tórax, imaginando como seria se o outro o tocasse ali. Seus dedos fecharam-se sobre um de seus mamilos, apertando-o, e ele arqueou as costas ligeiramente, seus cabelos loiros se espalhando sobre o travesseiro e seus gemidos ecoando pelo quarto silencioso.  
  
- Tão bom... – Shaka suspirou, sua respiração alterada pela excitação, seus quadris acompanhando o ritmo imposto por sua mão.  
  
Imaginou então que ele se debruçaria sobre seu corpo e o beijaria na boca, um beijo suave, mas exigente. Sua língua tocaria a dele, provando, instigando-o. Seus cabelos longos cor de lavanda tocariam seu peito e pescoço, fazendo cócegas e provocando arrepios. Finalmente, uma das mãos do outro cavaleiro alcançaria sua ereção e a envolveria, dando-lhe o prazer que ele tanto queria...  
  
Com um grito rouco, Shaka gozou, seu corpo se contorcendo num espasmo violento. Afundou sua cabeça no travesseiro, sentindo-se exausto, sua respiração muito rápida. Virgem inspirou fundo, sentindo o líquido quente escorrer por seu abdômen.  
  
"Não..." Passada a euforia do orgasmo, Virgem ficou em estado de choque com a cena que criara em sua mente. "Não pode ser..."  
  
Continua  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
Sem comentários...  
  
Só uma risada maligna. 


	4. Capítulo 4

Título: Alguém como você  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Depois de tantas batalhas, o Cavaleiro de Virgem quer encontrar alguém especial para lhe fazer companhia. Será que realmente os opostos se atraem?  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
"Isso é um absurdo... Acho que de tanto meditar, fiquei louco!"  
  
Shaka desceu os degraus que separavam o seu templo do de Leão com passos mais rápidos do que ele normalmente daria.  
  
Virgem mal havia conseguido dormir, depois da sua realização na noite passada. "Eu não posso acreditar num disparate destes!" Shaka sentiu o sol do meio da manhã aquecer seu rosto, enquanto caminhava, um tanto quanto agitado. Passara as primeiras horas do dia meditando, em seu templo, mas sua concentração era sempre quebrada pelas imagens eróticas que sua mente – insana, agora ele poderia afirmar – havia criado.  
  
"Mu é apensas um amigo. Correção: um colega. Eu mal o conheço. Eu sequer tive contato com ele nos últimos anos. Eu estive contra ele, até mesmo! Durante treze anos, ele foi um traidor do Santuário!" Os pensamentos do indiano, sempre tão seguros e organizados, se atropelavam em sua cabeça. "Eu... Eu... não entendo!" Shaka passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros, afastando a franja do rosto. "E Ikki? Eu... gosto de estar com ele. Não gosto? Mas ele me irritou! Insinuou que eu estava me encontrando com... Mu... Mas que coisa!" Shaka irritou-se mais ainda ao ver que seu raciocínio o levava sempre ao mesmo lugar.  
  
Virgem chegou à área de treinamento, e rezou para que pudesse passar despercebido pelo local, onde várias lutas já aconteciam, e chegar ao seu refúgio, no bosque. O indiano já havia descoberto que, em locais mais próximos da natureza, meditar era muito mais fácil.  
  
Mas, para o seu desgosto, ele não ia ter essa sorte.  
  
Shaka deteve-se, ao avistar Ikki. O moreno havia deixado o pequeno bando de crianças que estavam sob sua responsabilidade, e vinha na sua direção. Virgem abaixou a cabeça, aborrecido. "Que infortúnio, o meu! Ele é a última pessoa que eu gostaria de ver, logo agora cedo! Não sei se consigo encará- lo sem me trair!" O loiro virou-se rapidamente, e caminhou no sentido contrário ao de Ikki. "Talvez se eu fingir que eu não o vi..."  
  
O indiano parou novamente, horrorizado, ao sentir outro cosmo poderoso. "Oh... Talvez Ikki seja a – penúltima - pessoa que eu queira ver, hoje!"  
  
Há alguns metros dele, Mu descia as escadas do seu templo. O ariano usava um manto escuro pesado, e estava cercado de guardas. Pelo que Shaka conhecia da rotina do Santuário, para o Mestre estar escoltado, certamente ele ia visitar o vilarejo.  
  
O loiro, sem saber o que fazer, ficou parado, olhando o vulto escuro de Mu se aproximar. Os cabelos lavanda do cavaleiro de Ouro contrastavam incrivelmente contra o roxo do veludo, numa combinação ofuscante. Seus olhos se encontraram com os verdes, e Mu sorriu para ele, amigavelmente.  
  
Shaka, em sua contemplação, esqueceu-se de Ikki, que o alcançou. Fênix o abraçou pela cintura, assustando-o, e depositou um beijo em seu pescoço, fazendo-o estremecer.  
  
- Olá! – Ikki cumprimentou-o, feliz, parecendo não se lembrar do que fizera, no dia anterior. – Não te vi mais, ontem!  
  
- Me solte, seu atrevido! – Shaka desviou-se dos braços de Ikki, temeroso de que Mu os visse abraçados. – Eu já lhe disse para ser discreto!  
  
- O que tem de mais eu te abraçar? – Ikki comentou, sua voz já apresentando um leve tom de irritação. – É sempre assim, você vive me repelindo! Achei que você seria mais maduro com relação a isso! Pensei que você desejasse... ter experiências mais... íntimas.  
  
- Eu... – Shaka pensou numa resposta à acusação que Fênix lhe fizera, de que ele era frígido, mas nesse momento, a comitiva também os alcançou.  
  
- Só um minuto, por favor.- O Mestre do Santuário pediu aos guardas que esperassem. - Bom dia, cavaleiros. – Mu cumprimentou, com educação. Os dois responderam, Ikki de forma bem emburrada, irritado com a interrupção. Áries então voltou sua atenção para Shaka – Seu pé está melhor?  
  
Virgem engoliu em seco, ao se lembrar do modo como o tibetano cuidara do seu pé... – S-Sim, está melhor. Obrigada por perguntar. – Shaka olhou acusador para Ikki, que sequer se lembrara do fato.  
  
- Que bom. – Mu despediu-se com um aceno, e continuou seu caminho.  
  
- Mas que fresco! Quem ele pensa que é? – Ikki comentou, grosseiramente. – "Seu pé está melhor?" – Fênix imitou a fala de Mu, com gestos exagerados.  
  
Shaka o olhou incrédulo. – Pelo menos ele se lembrou de perguntar. E, respondendo a sua pergunta, ele não pensa que é alguém. Ele – é - o Mestre do Santuário.  
  
- Que se dane, ele é muito metido. – A cicatriz do cavaleiro de Bronze franziu junto com sua testa. – E porque você o está defendendo?  
  
- Não estou defendendo ninguém. – O mau-humor de Shaka, nesse ponto, chegou ao máximo que ele suportava. – Acho melhor você voltar para o treinamento, as crianças estão te esperando.  
  
- Hum, certo. – Ikki olhou sobre o ombro as crianças o aguardando no sol. – Podemos nos ver hoje à noite?  
  
Virgem pensou um pouco. – Claro.  
  
- Posso ir até o seu templo? – Ikki perguntou, esperançoso.  
  
Shaka suspirou, pesaroso. "Vamos acabar logo com isso." – Porque não?  
  
-x-  
  
Estrelas já começavam a aparecer no céu, quando Ikki apareceu na sexta casa. Shaka, como sempre, procurava meditar, mas seu pensamento ia bem longe.  
  
O cavaleiro de Bronze, sempre impaciente, tratou logo de chamá-lo a realidade. – Ei, hora de diversão, loiro.  
  
Shaka balançou a cabeça. – O que você chama de diversão?  
  
- Isto. – Fênix ajoelhou-se diante dele, puxando-o para perto de si e beijando-o na boca. Virgem enlaçou o pescoço do moreno, retribuindo o beijo. Shaka sentiu que Ikki deslizava as mãos atrevidamente por sua cintura, procurando alguma brecha em seu sari por onde pudesse tocar sua pele. Não encontrando nada, Ikki desviou uma das mãos até seu peito descoberto parcialmente, afastando o tecido, que escorregou pelo ombro, deixando seu tórax nu.  
  
- Você é tão bonito... – Ikki interrompendo o beijo, sussurrando as palavras no ouvido do loiro. – E é só meu...  
  
- Ikki, eu... – Shaka suspirou, empurrando o peito do outro cavaleiro com as mãos. – Eu não posso.  
  
- Essa não! – O aborrecimento estava estampado na voz de Ikki. – Outra vez essa história?!  
  
- Sinto muito, eu... tenho dúvidas. - Shaka acertou o tecido novamente em seu ombro. O indiano ficara a tarde toda pensando se o que ele havia decidido era realmente o certo a se fazer. Entregar-se para Ikki não ia resolver o seu outro problema. – Eu não me sinto... confortável.  
  
Ikki passou as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados, nervoso. – Não se sente confortável para fazer sexo?! Eu sei que você é virgem, e tudo o mais, mas já estamos juntos há algumas semanas! Você não me quer?  
  
- Não é isso. – Shaka mentiu. – Eu estou cansado, amanhã conversaremos, tudo bem?  
  
Fênix suspirou, desanimado. – Olha, Shaka, só estou fazendo esse sacrifício porque é você. Caso contrário eu já teria desistido de tentar!  
  
- Agradeço a paciência. – Shaka tentou soar menos frio. – Até amanhã, então...  
  
Depois que Ikki se retirou, ainda reclamando, Shaka continuou sentado no mesmo lugar, decepcionado por não ter conseguido novamente levar sua decisão a termo. Olhou para as mãos cruzadas sobre o colo, pensativo.  
  
-x-  
  
Alguns dias se passaram depois daquele fiasco amoroso, e Shaka, pelo menos, pôde suspirar aliviado. Saori decidira ir até o Japão, visitar sua fundação, e convocara Seiya, Shun e Ikki para que fossem com ela. "Pobre menina, o medo de ser atacada é tanto que não consegue mais sair sozinha..." Apesar da derrota de Hades, o indiano acreditava que Atena ainda tinha bons motivos para se sentir ameaçada. Sua intuição lhe dizia isso.  
  
"Não sei como Ikki concordou em acompanhá-la... Mas foi melhor assim. Posso pensar melhor." Shaka havia prometido ao cavaleiro de Fênix que lhe daria uma resposta quando ele retornasse.  
  
Virgem estava sentado na escada do seu templo. A noite estava bonita. As noites no Santuário eram sempre belas. E solitárias. Ele se recriminou mentalmente. "Eu não precisava estar só." Lembrou-se de outra pessoa que provavelmente também estava só. Movido por um impulso, levantou-se, e cruzou seu templo, saindo pela porta dos fundos. Antes que se desse conta, Shaka estava pedindo autorização para passar pela décima primeira casa. Kamus lia concentrado um livro, enquanto Miro dormia tranqüilamente ao seu lado, ambos do lado de fora do templo.  
  
- Boa noite, Shaka! – Kamus cumprimentou. – Noite quente, não?  
  
- Sim. – O loiro observou o cavaleiro de Escorpião, que roncava levemente. – Oh, então é aqui que ele se esconde? – Virgem brincou, pois sabia do relacionamento dos dois.  
  
- Hum. – Kamus sorriu.  
  
- Esse Santuário não é mais como antigamente! Encontrei a 8ª casa vazia, a 10ª também não tem ninguém...  
  
- Shura saiu. Com a Shina. – Kamus respondeu. – Você também não vai achar ninguém na casa de Peixes...  
  
- Oh. – Shaka entendeu imediatamente. - Bem, vejo que ninguém mais quer ficar sozinho por aqui!  
  
- Acho que isso é normal, não? – Kamus deu de ombros. – E você, afinal, aonde vai?  
  
- Bem, eu... Desejo conversar com o Mestre. Assuntos pessoais. Nada sério.  
  
- Pobre Mu. – Aquário ficou pensativo. – Acho que todos nós o abandonamos, sabe? Ele quase não conversa com ninguém, somente assuntos referentes ao comando do Santuário.  
  
- Tem razão. – Shaka mordeu os lábios. "Isso é uma boa idéia? Não, isso é ridículo!" O indiano pensou em dar meia volta, mas achou que ia ficar estranho retornar, depois de ter comentado com Kamus que ia ver Mu. – Bem, já vou. Até mais.  
  
Shaka atravessou a casa de Peixes sem problemas, e chegou à magnífica entrada do Salão do Mestre. Olhou apreensivo para as duas pesadas portas de madeira. Não havia sinal de guardas. "E agora?" Antes que ele pudesse pensar em dar meia volta, as portas se abriram, lhe dando passagem. "Maldição. Telecinese. Não posso mais voltar"  
  
"Entre, Shaka de Virgem. O que o trás aqui?" O loiro sentiu o cosmo do ariano se comunicar com o seu.  
  
Organizando seus pensamentos, Shaka respondeu formalmente. "Apenas uma visita"  
  
"Ótimo. Venha dividir um chá comigo."  
  
Shaka adentrou no salão, olhando a sua volta. Guiado pelo cosmo de Mu, encontrou-o numa outra sala, que provavelmente era onde as refeições eram servidas.  
  
- Sente-se! – Mu sorriu, indicando uma cadeira e espaldar alto, e já servindo o chá para o indiano.  
  
- Você sabia que eu viria? – Shaka perguntou, mas já sabendo a resposta.  
  
- Bem, senti seu cosmo na décima segunda casa.  
  
- Entendo. – Shaka sentou-se à mesa enorme, e adoçou o chá com um pouco de mel. Os dois ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio. Virgem pensou num assunto qualquer, que pudesse explicar a sua visita ali, mas não achou. Sendo assim, optou pelo mais simples. – Sem nada pra fazer.  
  
- Bem vindo. – Mu mexeu o chá com a pequena colher. – Nós sempre estivemos acostumados às batalhas, é estranho não ter com o que se ocupar, não?  
  
- Bastante.  
  
- Quer jogar xadrez? – Mu convidou.  
  
- Porque não? Seria bom treinar algumas estratégias. – Shaka sorriu.  
  
-x-  
  
Os dois cavaleiros de Ouro passaram as próximas horas concentrados no jogo. Mu saiu vitorioso das duas partidas jogadas.  
  
- Que vergonha, a minha! – Shaka riu, ao receber outro Xeque-Mate, fingindo indignação. Os dois estavam sentados no chão, bem no meio do enorme salão, o tabuleiro de xadrez entre eles. – Ficou provado com isso que não sou bom estrategista!  
  
- Eu não diria isso. Apenas falta de prática. - Mu sorriu. Shaka o observou. Era incrível como o sorriso do tibetano alcançava seus olhos verdes grandes e luminosos. O loiro ruborizou-se ao lembrar-se de como invocara aqueles olhos naquele dia. Observou as mãos delicadas recolhendo as peças do tabuleiro. Aquelas mãos... Em suas coxas. Em seu peito. Shaka refreou seus pensamentos, antes que fossem longe demais. "Acho que minhas reações foram exageradas, naquele dia. Ele só me tocou com cuidado. Não estou acostumado a isso, a delicadezas. Ikki é sempre tão impaciente." Ao se lembrar de Fênix, Shaka agradeceu por Mu não ter comentado nada sobre o cavaleiro de Bronze. Com certeza, ele deveria ter desconfiado, ao vê-los juntos, naquela manhã.  
  
"Se ele pelo menos soubesse..."  
  
Áries descruzou as pernas, e Shaka notou, divertido, que, sob o enorme manto que Mu usava, ele estava descalço, também.  
  
- Isso são modos de um Mestre do Santuário?  
  
Mu olhou para os pés, desconcertado. – Ora, eu estava sozinho! Que mal a nisso? Geralmente eu uso sandálias! – Mu se empertigou. – E logo você vai me cobrar usar sapatos?!  
  
- De modo algum! Além disso, essa roupa é tão longa que ninguém ia notar, mesmo. – Shaka então se lembrou de que já era bem tarde. Imaginou o que Kamus estaria pensando ao ver que ele ainda não voltara. – Bem, preciso ir agora.  
  
- Fico feliz que tenha vindo. Você foi uma ótima companhia para jogar! - Mu comentou, malicioso.  
  
Shaka resmungou, enquanto se levantava e ajeitava seu sari. – Claro, eu só perdi!  
  
- Eu te acompanho até a saída. – Mu levantou-se também.  
  
Shaka caminhou ao lado do ariano, feliz por ter ido até lá e lidado com a idéia que seu subconsciente havia colocado em sua mente.  
  
Continua  
  
Cenas do próximo capítulo...  
  
"Seus olhos azuis cruzaram com os verdes de Mu, e o indiano sentiu seu coração acelerar. Shaka não soube dizer se seu rosto deixou transparecer o que estava sentindo, mas o fato foi que Mu avançou até ele, segurando sua mão entre a dele."  
  
Vamos levantar o IBOPE dessa novela!!!  
  
Beijos  
  
Bélier  
  
belier.aries.blog.uol.com.br 


	5. Capítulo 5

Título: Alguém como você  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Depois de tantas batalhas, o Cavaleiro de Virgem quer encontrar alguém especial para lhe fazer companhia. Será que realmente os opostos se atraem?  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
Os dois cavaleiros saíram do salão para a noite quente, lado a lado.  
  
- Fico feliz que tenha vindo até aqui, conversar. – Mu comentou. – E eu que imaginei que sendo mestre, viveria cercado de gente. Durante o dia, realmente é bem agitado. Reuniões com Atena, ou com os conselheiros do Santuário, ou com o chefe da guarda... Os guardas circulam o tempo todo, bem como os criados, mas à noite... Fico sempre sozinho.  
  
- Não deveria haver guardas neste turno, também? – Shaka perguntou, curioso.  
  
- Na verdade, não deveria existir guarda nenhum aqui, uma vez que vocês, Cavaleiros de Ouro, é que devem proteger o Salão do Mestre e o Templo de Atena... – Mu riu, divertido.  
  
Virgem riu, também. Virou-se para encarar o amigo, antes de partir. Seu olhar percorreu, fascinado, o rosto delicado do homem a sua frente. Ele era muito belo, principalmente quando sorria daquela forma. Seus olhos azuis cruzaram com os verdes de Mu, e o indiano sentiu seu coração acelerar. Shaka não soube dizer se seu rosto deixou transparecer o que estava sentindo, mas o fato foi que Mu avançou até ele, segurando sua mão entre a dele.  
  
Áries levou a mão do loiro até pousar sobre o seu coração. Shaka sentiu, num misto de surpresa e estranho contentamento, que o os batimentos cardíacos do amigo também estavam alterados.  
  
- Shaka, eu... – Mu sussurrou, seus olhos ainda se enfrentando.  
  
Tomado por um impulso irresistível, Shaka puxou Mu pela outra mão. Virgem encostou-se contra uma coluna fria de mármore. Por coincidência, havia sido naquele mesmo local que havia recebido o seu primeiro beijo de Ikki. Fechou os olhos, ansioso, seus lábios tremendo involuntariamente.  
  
Mu colou seu corpo ao dele, suavemente, uma de suas mãos tocando sua nuca, entrelaçando-se entre seus cabelos loiros, enquanto a outra pousava em sua cintura. Shaka sentiu o perfume dos cabelos longos de Áries, e, automaticamente, ergueu suas mãos para tocá-los. Notou que eram sedosos como os seus.  
  
O ariano aproximou seu rosto do dele, deixando sua respiração quente, levemente alterada, fazer cócegas em seus lábios. Mu então o beijou, delicadamente.  
  
Shaka sentiu seus joelhos tremerem. Acompanhou os movimentos de Mu, extasiado. Ao senti-lo tocar seus lábios com a língua, abriu a boca para recebê-lo, e deixou escapar um gemido abafado, quando Mu começou a explorar cada canto dela, com movimentos lentos e circulares. Virgem tombou a cabeça levemente para o lado, e Áries aproveitou para aprofundar mais ainda o beijo.  
  
Mu prendeu a língua de Shaka entre seus lábios, sugando-a delicadamente dentro da sua boca, e o indiano percebeu que o amigo queria que ele retribuísse o carinho. O loiro então deixou sua língua provar a boca doce do tibetano, imitando seus movimentos.  
  
Aquilo era tão diferente dos beijos de Ikki... Virgem sentia-se nas nuvens, notando todos os seus sentidos se exacerbarem. Cada toque do cavaleiro de Áries provocava pequenas ondas de prazer por seu corpo, e não ficou surpreso ao notar que já ostentava uma ereção.  
  
Mu pareceu notar, também, e pressionou seu quadril contra o dele com um pouco mais de força. Shaka gemeu dentro da boca do ariano, ao sentir que ele também estava excitado. Mu parecia querer lhe dizer que relaxasse, e que aquilo era normal.  
  
O cavaleiro de Áries interrompeu o beijo, depositando beijos leves pelo rosto de Shaka, até alcançar o lóbulo de sua orelha, mordiscando-o. – Tão perfumado... – Mu sussurrou em seu ouvido.- Sândalo. - Virgem gemeu alto, agarrando com força a nuca de Mu, quando ele acariciou sua orelha com a língua.  
  
Seus corpos estavam impossivelmente colados, e mesmo assim, Shaka ansiava por mais. Movimentou seus quadris um pouco, o suficiente para Mu encaixar- se entre suas pernas, aumentando a pressão entre seus sexos. O tibetano deixou uma nova trilha de beijos quentes, dessa vez percorrendo seu pescoço, até alcançar seu ombro que o sari não cobria.  
  
- Mu... – Shaka sentia sua voz rouca de desejo. Seus ombros se contraíram involuntariamente quando o ariano mordeu de leve sua pele, provocando arrepios.  
  
O peito do loiro arfava, sua respiração pesada, suas mãos cravadas no cabelo lavanda. Virgem sentia que seus pés mal tocavam o chão, pois Áries o segurava forte contra a coluna de pedra. E de forma alguma aquilo o incomodava.  
  
Shaka finalmente estava frente a frente com as emoções que ansiava. Sentia- se completamente alheio ao mundo ao seu redor. Não estava preocupado se alguém os veria, ou se estava fazendo certo, ou onde deveria colocar suas mãos durante o beijo. Era simples. Como ele sempre imaginou.  
  
Para sua decepção, Mu interrompeu os beijos lânguidos em sua pele, e segurou seu queixo, obrigando-o a encará-lo. – Por favor, abra os olhos... – Shaka fez o que o tibetano pedia, sentindo as pálpebras pesadas. Encarou o rosto do outro cavaleiro, e uma leve confusão apoderou-se de sua mente. "O que estou fazendo? Ele deve me achar um desvairado." Seu olhar recaiu sobre a boca molhada de Áries. "Um promíscuo, talvez." Virgem fechou os olhos e voltou a beijar Mu, suas mãos trazendo o rosto dele para mais perto do seu.  
  
O Mestre afagou os cabelos do loiro, afastando-os do seu rosto. Shaka perdeu-se novamente num mundo de sensações, a boca macia do tibetano, sua única prioridade. Separaram-se depois de algum tempo, ofegantes.  
  
- Você é tão bonito... – Mu gemeu, afundando o rosto entre os cabelos loiros.  
  
"Ah, não, Mu... Não faça isso!" Shaka pensou, horrorizado. Fora a mesma frase que Ikki dissera, naquela noite, em seu templo! Felizmente, o ariano não proferiu o restante da frase, "E é só meu!", pois Shaka sequer sabia mais a quem pertencia, incluindo ele mesmo.  
  
Apoiando as mãos nos ombros de Áries, o indiano o repeliu com delicadeza. – Mu... eu não posso fazer isso agora. Pelo menos, não enquanto não resolver o que eu quero...  
  
Mu o encarou, seus olhos cheios de desejo, mas também compreensivos. – Tudo bem. Eu posso esperar. Podemos ir com calma. – O tibetano beijou rapidamente os lábios do loiro. - Do jeito que você quiser...  
  
- Oh... – Shaka fechou os olhos, já se arrependendo do que tinha dito, ao sentir o calor do corpo do outro o abandonar. – Eu preciso ir! – Virgem afastou-se de Mu, e começou a descer as escadas, relutante. Voltou a cabeça uma vez, apenas para ver o ariano apoiado na coluna, observando-o.  
  
"Não vai demorar. Eu prometo" O indiano pensou.  
  
-x-  
  
Shaka acordou tarde, naquele dia. Espantou-se ao ver o sol, já alto, entrar pela janela alta do seu quarto. Espreguiçou-se lentamente, alongando os músculos. Tentou ignorar o pensamento que insistia teimosamente em aflorar, afastando a sonolência.  
  
Não conseguiu, e um pequeno sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Deixou que as lembranças da noite passada invadissem sua mente, e relaxou mais um pouco entre os lençóis.  
  
Tão doce... A boca macia dele, seus cabelos cheirosos... O indiano apertou com força o lençol entre os dedos. "Eu... eu o quero! Muito..."  
  
Seu rosto assumiu uma expressão triste. "Mas... E o Ikki?" Lembrou-se do cavaleiro de bronze, que o estava cortejando e esperando com paciência. "Não posso fazer isso com ele. Seria melhor conversarmos antes..." Shaka afundou a cabeça no travesseiro. "Não. Seria melhor eu ir ver o Mu. Agora..."  
  
Seu lado racional assumiu. "Seria melhor se eu meditasse." Tocou seu rosto quente, envergonhado. Talvez ele não mais merecesse o título de "o homem mais próximo de Deus", afinal de contas.  
  
Suas preocupações atuais eram mundanas demais para esse posto tão divino...  
  
-x-  
  
Shaka tentou resistir à tentação de procurar Mu novamente. Evitou ficar muito dentro de seu templo, temeroso que o ariano passasse por ali. Assim, refugiou-se no bosque, onde passava várias horas sozinho, tentando meditar. Sua concentração era sempre quebrada pelas lembranças daquela noite, ou pelo fato de que logo Ikki estaria de volta, e ele ainda não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Afinal, ele nunca havia tido um relacionamento. Agora, precisava se decidir a terminar um que sequer começara, para logo em seguida começar outro... Era muita ironia para ele, que nunca tivera experiência alguma desse tipo. Seus sentimentos pareciam apontar-lhe a direção correta, mas sua mente, extremamente racional, tentava desesperadamente entender tudo aquilo.  
  
"Talvez se eu pedir algum conselho para o Afrodite..." Shaka fez careta. "Melhor não. Ele, provavelmente, sugeriria que eu me entregasse. Aos dois." O loiro enrubesceu. Ele estava louco. Com certeza.  
  
O fato de que Mu também não o havia procurado o incomodava... Parecia-lhe improvável que eles não tivessem se encontrado durante quase uma semana... Fazia-o pensar que o ariano também o estava evitando. Será? Mas fora ele mesmo que pediu ao outro que esperasse...  
  
Shaka abriu os olhos, e mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, ansioso. No dia seguinte, Ikki estaria de volta... Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.  
  
-x-  
  
Shaka pisou sobre o tapete vermelho do salão com seus pés nus. Observou ao redor. Vazio. Os guardas o deixaram entrar, mas pediram que ele esperasse o mestre no Salão principal.  
  
"E agora?" Seus olhos azuis vasculharam o lugar, mas nem sinal de Mu. Shaka não conseguia sentir nem mesmo o cosmo do tibetano. "Eu preciso perguntar a ele o que significou aquele beijo..." Impaciente, Shaka foi até a sala onde havia encontrado Mu da primeira vez. Encontrou-a vazia. Subiu então um lance de escadas, que o levou até outro aposento. Ao se aproximar, notou o brilho da água refletido nas paredes de pedra.  
  
Seus pés se recusaram a seguir adiante, e ele parou, estarrecido, diante da cena.  
  
Ao lado das enormes piscinas, Mu executava um movimento perfeito de Tai Chi. Seus joelhos, ligeiramente dobrados, colocavam seu corpo numa posição graciosa, mas firme. Uma de suas mãos cortou o ar, num movimento lento e circular.  
  
O ariano usava apenas uma calça branca larga. Seus pés descalços pareciam nem tocar o chão, mas o equilíbrio de seu corpo era prefeito. Os cabelos lavanda, presos numa trança grossa, caíam sobre suas costas, destacando-se na pele extremamente clara. Mu mantinha seus olhos fechados, e estava tão concentrado que ainda não havia notado a presença do loiro, que o observava maravilhado.  
  
Mu respirou fundo, trazendo as mãos para junto do peito e unindo-as. Shaka notou os músculos das costas do amigo ondularem sob sua pele lisa. O tibetano mudou sua posição, e ia executar outro movimento, quando seus olhos se abriram abruptamente.  
  
- Shaka!  
  
O indiano deu um passo atrás, envergonhado. – Eu... sinto muito atrapalhar... Eu não sabia que você estava ocupado.  
  
Mu abandonou a postura, endireitando-se. – Não estou ocupado agora, pelo contrário... Estive bastante ocupado durante a semana, estava só relaxando.  
  
- Entendo... – Sem perceber, Shaka apertou as mãos, um tanto quanto nervoso. O ariano se aproximou dele, com passos lentos.  
  
- Algum problema? – Mu estendeu uma das mãos para acariciar o rosto do loiro.  
  
- Não! – Shaka suspirou, relaxando finalmente o corpo e deixando-se envolver num abraço. – Precisava ver você.  
  
- Que bom que veio... – Mu acariciou os cabelos lisos. O indiano enlaçou a cintura do Mestre com os braços, e virou o rosto para ele, oferecendo sua boca. O tibetano estudou o rosto bonito de Virgem, antes de aceitar o convite e beijá-lo com paixão.  
  
Shaka apertou com mais força o corpo de Mu contra o seu, seu pequeno gemido de satisfação se perdendo dentro da boca do ariano. Deixou que uma das mãos passeasse pelas costas nuas dele, brincando displicentemente com a trança de cabelos lilases. Novamente, permitiu-se se perder nas sensações que aqueles lábios lhe traziam.  
  
Ouviram então vozes abafadas, vindas do salão principal.  
  
- Cavaleiro de ouro?! Qual deles está com o Mestre? – Pausa. - Aconteceu algo para ele estar aqui? – A voz assustada se fez ouvir mais alta, ecoando no silêncio do salão principal.  
  
- Saori. – Mu murmurou, desapontado, separando sua boca da de Shaka.  
  
Shaka se afastou, apreensivo. – Athena já voltou? Então...  
  
Os dois cavaleiros de ouro colocaram uma distância razoável entre eles, antes que Saori adentrasse o aposento, seguida de Seiya, Shun...  
  
E Ikki.  
  
Continua  
  
Comentários dos personagens:  
  
- Aham... Bem, hoje a Bélier não veio... (Shaka)  
  
- Sim, e ela nos incumbiu de comentar esse capítulo... (Mu)  
  
- Hã... Oh, Mu? Eu acho que eu já vi essa piscina antes... (Shaka apóia o dedo nos lábios, pensativo)  
  
- Err... Não viu não, Shaka! (Mu disfarça)  
  
- Vi, sim! (Shaka teima)  
  
(Mu sussurra no ouvido de Shaka) – Isso foi em outra fic, seu tonto!  
  
- Ah, tá! (Shaka sorri, sem graça) Mas que eu vi, vi!  
  
- Você não viu nada, você estava bêbado!  
  
- Oh, eu vi muita coisa naquele dia...  
  
- Mudando de assunto... Eu acho que você vai se dar mal no próximo capítulo... (Mu comenta, com ar de pesar)  
  
- Eu?! (Shaka ri) VOCÊ vai se dar mal!  
  
- Mas...?! 


	6. Capítulo 6

Título: Alguém como você  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Depois de tantas batalhas, o Cavaleiro de Virgem quer encontrar alguém especial para lhe fazer companhia. Será que realmente os opostos se atraem?  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
- Shaka! Mu! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Saori perguntou, tentando demonstrar firmeza, mas sua voz adolescente traiu seu nervosismo.  
  
- Não, Athena... – Mu suspirou, ligeiramente irritado. – Não aconteceu nada!  
  
- Para um cavaleiro de Ouro se dirigir ao Mestre... – A deusa olhava de um para o outro.  
  
Shaka permaneceu de olhos fechados, tentando manter-se calmo e não demonstrar o que eles tinham estado fazendo até aquele momento. Realmente, era muito raro um cavaleiro de Ouro reportar-se ao Mestre, em épocas de paz. – Atena, eu apenas o procurei para me aconselhar, só isso.  
  
- Oh... Entendo. – Saori pareceu finalmente acreditar. Shaka imaginou que a pobre deusa detestaria que algum perigo iminente voltasse a colocá-los em combate. Seu olhar então se desviou para os acompanhantes de Atena.  
  
Ikki o olhava, incrédulo. Virgem notou o ódio estampado nos olhos azuis, ao encará-lo. O cavaleiro de Bronze desviou sua atenção para Mu, em sua roupa de treinamento. Virgem se recriminou mentalmente. Não era assim que ele imaginava ter que lidar com isso. Maldita luxúria humana!  
  
Era óbvio que Ikki não ia despejar sua ira ali, diante de Atena e de seus companheiros. Apesar de sua personalidade explosiva e exaltada, o indiano sabia que Fênix era orgulhoso demais para se rebaixar.  
  
- Senhorita, eu poderia lembrá-la de que esses aposentos são particulares? – Mu comentou, paciente.  
  
- Oh, claro! – O rosto da deusa se avermelhou ligeiramente. Saori retirou- se do salão. Seiya a seguiu imediatamente, mas Shun esperou o irmão.  
  
Ikki apenas lançou um último olhar aos dois, e saiu também.  
  
- Eu acho melhor voltar ao meu templo, também. – Shaka comentou, frustrado. – Conversamos depois.  
  
- Se você deseja ficar com ele, eu entendo. – Mu falou, indiferente.  
  
Shaka se surpreendeu com o tom de voz do cavaleiro de Áries. Encarou-o, sem acreditar. – Eu não desejo ficar com ele!  
  
- Então, por que mentiu, Shaka? – Mu deu as costas ao loiro e saiu do aposento, deixando o indiano sozinho.  
  
-x-  
  
Shaka não havia chegado ainda à casa de Peixes quando Ikki o alcançou. Sem vontade de conversar, Virgem continuou caminhando, mas Fênix o segurou pelo braço, obrigando-o a parar.  
  
- Fale a verdade, Shaka! O quê você estava fazendo lá com o Mu? – Ikki perguntou, sua voz deixando transparecer a raiva que estava sentindo. Virgem sentiu a mão de Ikki apertar seu braço.  
  
- Eu... – Shaka suspirou, derrotado. Não conseguiu encontrar palavras para se justificar. Ainda estava aborrecido com o que Mu dissera.  
  
- Eu sabia. – A raiva nos olhos de Ikki pareceu se transformar em mágoa. – Você estava muito indeciso, mesmo...  
  
- Eu nem sei como aconteceu tudo isso... – Shaka tentou ser sincero. O indiano queria, desesperadamente, ficar sozinho.  
  
- Por quê, Shaka? – Ikki o sacudiu rudemente. – Por que ele? Eu sempre gostei de você!  
  
- Como se fosse possível controlar isso! – Shaka retrucou, irritado. O loiro já estava começando a se aborrecer com tantas cobranças a respeito de seus sentimentos. Com um safanão, livrou-se do aperto de Ikki. – Pelo pouco que conheço sobre relacionamentos, ninguém escolhe por quem vai se apaixonar!  
  
Ikki deu um passo atrás. Shaka finalmente percebeu o que havia dito.  
  
- Sinto muito. – Virgem virou-se, e continuou a descer.  
  
-x-  
  
Nos dias que se seguiram ao incidente no Salão do Mestre, Shaka meditou bastante, tentando se isolar das pessoas e livrar sua mente de todos os pensamentos que o incomodavam. No entanto, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia deixar de se lembrar que magoara uma pessoa que o considerava muito. Ikki jamais o perdoaria. O que era uma pena. Virgem o considerava um excelente guerreiro. Mas era só.  
  
Por outro lado... Com seu comportamento imaturo, deixara a pessoa com quem gostaria de estar cheia de dúvidas a respeito dos seus sentimentos. Fora um tolo ao imaginar que Mu não sabia nada sobre o seu – mesmo que superficial – envolvimento com Ikki. Ao tentar fugir da situação em que fora pego, acabou se desmoralizando diante do ariano. Provavelmente, Mu agora imaginava que ele estava brincando com ambos.  
  
Shaka suspirou. Sentia-se impotente diante do sentimento que se apresentava à sua frente. Uma coisa tão banal tornara-se um empecilho tão grande para sua mente controlada, acostumada a desvendar sempre os grandes mistérios da humanidade.  
  
Desejou jamais ter se envolvido com eles.  
  
Principalmente com Mu.  
  
-x-  
  
Virgem já estava convencido de que o ariano não faria o primeiro movimento, quando recebeu, através de um criado, uma convocação.  
  
Shaka olhou surpreso para a correspondência em suas mãos. Indeciso, rompeu o lacre, e leu atentamente as poucas linhas. Enfureceu-se no momento em que terminou de ler. O Mestre do Santuário exigia sua presença imediatamente. O não comparecimento seria considerado um ato de traição.  
  
O indiano subiu até o Salão do Mestre. "Como ele ousa me tratar como um qualquer?" Não se importou em explicar aos outros cavaleiros o porquê de sua passagem. Imaginou que eles já deveriam estar desconfiados do que estava acontecendo, pela freqüência com que ele se dirigia a Mu.  
  
Shaka adentrou o salão, sem ao menos se anunciar aos guardas, que tentaram contê-lo. Sem conseguir esconder sua impaciência, avançou pelo tapete que se estendia por todo o comprimento do recinto, até alcançar o trono do Mestre. Encontrou Mu sentado, com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos, observando-o atentamente.  
  
- O que deseja de mim... – Shaka parou abruptamente diante do olhar pensativo que Mu lhe lançava. – ... grande Mestre? – Deixou que as últimas palavras viessem carregadas de ironia. O loiro olhou de relance para aos guardas que ainda permaneciam na porta, preocupados com a entrada furiosa do cavaleiro de Virgem.  
  
- Nos deixem a sós! – Áries ordenou aos guardas, que o obedeceram imediatamente, saindo e fechando a pesada porta de madeira.  
  
- Eu queria vê-lo. Só isso. – Mu comentou, gentilmente.  
  
- E por que deseja me ver? – Shaka sentiu sua raiva abrandar, diante da declaração. Mas logo voltou a se irritar, ao perceber o que deveria ter acontecido. – Você sabe que eu não estou me encontrando com Ikki!  
  
Mu não respondeu.  
  
- Eu não entendo! – O loiro fechou as mãos, apertando-as fortemente.  
  
- Exatamente o quê você não entende, Shaka? – Mu permaneceu sério.  
  
O indiano encarou o Mestre. – Não entendo o que estou sentindo!  
  
- A questão, Shaka, é: você se sente bem? – O ariano perguntou, sem se mover, mas seus olhos brilharam de uma forma estranha.  
  
Shaka não deixou escapar o olhar de desejo que o outro lhe lançou. Sentiu suas convicções começarem a ruir. – Muito. – Sussurrou.  
  
- Venha até aqui, então... – Mu pediu, sua voz ligeiramente rouca.  
  
Hesitante, Shaka subiu os degraus que o separavam do trono, até parar diante do tibetano. Seus pés descalços esbarraram no tecido macio do manto do Mestre.  
  
- Mais... perto... – Os olhos verdes mantinham-se fixos nos azuis.  
  
"Eu poderia dizer-lhe que é impossível chegar mais perto. Ou que há pelo menos vinte guardas do lado de fora do salão, loucos pra saber o que está acontecendo aqui dentro. Ou que ele é um atrevido. Um convencido, se acha que vou fazer isso que ele está insinuando! Quem ele pensa que eu sou? Eu sou um cavaleiro de Ouro, não vou obedecer às suas ordens, mesmo que ele seja o Mestre!"  
  
- Isso não é uma ordem, Shaka. – Mu comentou, divertido, adivinhando o que se passava pela cabeça do indiano. – É só uma sugestão...  
  
- Oh, seu maldito! – Shaka escalou o trono e sentou-se no colo de Mu, apoiando seus joelhos ao lado das coxas do Mestre. – Por que faz isso comigo? – Virgem enlaçou o pescoço do ariano, sua boca procurando desesperadamente a dele, louco para sentir novamente a doçura daqueles lábios.  
  
Mu retribuiu o beijo ardente do cavaleiro de Virgem, atraindo-o para mais perto de si, suas mãos apertando com firmeza a cintura do indiano, como se tivesse medo de que ele mudasse de idéia. Shaka ajeitou-se melhor sobre ele, suspirando de prazer. Que o ariano pensasse o que quisesse dele.  
  
Shaka segurou o rosto de Mu entre suas mãos, fazendo-o erguer mais a cabeça, buscando um ângulo melhor para poder beijá-lo. Seus cabelos loiros caíram sobre eles como uma cortina, misturando-se aos lilases. Virgem sentiu o tibetano baixar as mãos de sua cintura, acariciando-o atrevidamente. "Mas que abusado!" Shaka ficou surpreso, mas achou que um tapa estava fora de questão, naquelas circunstâncias. Deixou que o outro o tocasse, apreciando o contato entre seus corpos.  
  
Ofegante, separou seus lábios dos dele. – O que pensa que está fazendo? – Mu beijou-o no ombro, rente ao pescoço. – Alguém pode entrar... – Virgem argumentou, sem muita convicção. Sentiu o cavaleiro de Áries suspirar contra sua pele, e, por um momento, achou que ele fosse desistir de continuar. Mas o tibetano apenas apertou com força suas mãos nele, puxando- o mais ainda contra ele.  
  
Shaka gemeu, ao sentir a ereção de Mu roçar contra a sua, e desistiu de tentar argumentar. Apertou os quadris contra os do tibetano, aumentando a pressão, e sentiu que ele erguia os dele para encontrá-lo. Virgem moveu-se sedutoramente sobre o colo do amigo, desejando que as roupas pesadas não os atrapalhassem tanto, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentindo o tecido do seu sari roçar em sua pele sensível, numa deliciosa tortura.  
  
Mu segurou-o pela cintura, afundando-o mais ainda contra sua virilha, e Shaka já estava achando aquilo insuportável. Deixou que sua língua vasculhasse cada canto da orelha de Mu, arrancando gemidos altos do amigo. Sua mente enevoada imaginou vagamente se os guardas estariam ouvindo aquilo, e o que estariam pensando, em caso afirmativo. Shaka sorriu diante da idéia. "Provavelmente, vão achar que eu o estou matando!"  
  
Virgem gritou, entre dor e prazer, quando Mu mordeu-lhe o ombro. "Isso vai ficar marcado..." Não conseguiu sentir raiva. Ficou ainda mais excitado ao imaginar a marca de amor que o outro lhe deixara. Colou sua virilha à do cavaleiro de Áries, desesperado para acabar com aquele tormento, e moveu-se mais depressa, sentindo as ondas de prazer virem com mais intensidade.  
  
O orgasmo o atingiu como uma bomba. Shaka perdeu momentaneamente a noção das coisas, o fato de que Mu também estava gozando sob ele sendo registrado vagamente. Seus gemidos misturaram-se ao do amigo, e suas mãos agarraram o cabelo lavanda, puxando-os com força. Finalmente, o indiano debruçou-se sobre o ombro do ariano, sentindo-o mover-se mais algumas vezes, debaixo dele. Respirou fundo, tentando recobrar o fôlego, e aproveitando o sentimento de liberação que o orgasmo lhe proporcionou.  
  
Finalmente voltando a pensar com clareza, Shaka encarou Mu. Notou que o rosto do ariano, geralmente pálido, estava extremamente corado. Shaka deu- se conta, então, do seu sari molhado e pegajoso. - Por Buda, que bagunça fizemos aqui! – Comentou, com desgosto. Tentou erguer-se, sem sucesso, seus joelhos levemente bambos. Tombou seu corpo novamente sobre o do outro cavaleiro. De repente, a seriedade do que ele havia feito veio à tona. – Isso é horrível! – Shaka ruborizou-se, recusando-se a acreditar que realmente tinham feito aquilo!  
  
Mu abraçou-o, acariciando suas costas, sua respiração ainda pesada. – Não vejo nada demais. Foi tão bom... – Áries lambeu a mancha dolorida no ombro alvo do loiro. – Sinto muito por isso...  
  
Shaka não pôde deixar de sorrir, diante da situação. – Ridículo! Parecemos dois adolescentes com os hormônios a flor da pele!  
  
O tibetano afundou o rosto entre os cabelos loiros. – Não sei quanto a você, Shaka, mas eu só tenho vinte anos... – O ariano riu.  
  
Virgem penteou os cabelos de Mu com os dedos, pensativo. Era verdade. Ele já havia passado por tanta coisa, que não se sentia apenas com essa idade. Revoltou-se contra o pensamento de que havia sofrido tanto, e agora simplesmente não conseguia se sentir livre para desfrutar de coisas simples, que eram permitidas aos seres humanos normais, sem restrição.  
  
Dando um último beijo em Mu, Shaka levantou-se. Tentou ajeitar-se da melhor maneira possível. Lançou um olhar encabulado ao ariano, que também já estava de pé. – Alguma sugestão?  
  
- Muitas... – Mu segurou-o pela mão. – Fique aqui comigo.  
  
- Não, melhor não. – Shaka olhou pensativo para a porta. Encarou então o outro cavaleiro de Ouro. "O que somos nós, agora?" Seus olhos azuis buscaram uma resposta nos verdes.  
  
Continua  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
Bem, caras leitoras, tentem imaginar o Shaka saindo do Salão com o sari molhado. Eu me recuso a escrever essa cena indigna! (risos)  
  
Ultimamente, eu ando muito estranha. Depois daquele capítulo em que o Shaka... hã, vocês sabem, decidi escrever outro... diferente. É que parece que, às vezes, fica tão repetitivo, aquela história de beija, abraça, e vai direto pra cama... Achei que seria legal fazer algo mais... ousado. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu achei que o resultado final ficou legal. Uma dose boa de erotismo, mas sem muita vulgaridade.  
  
É muito provável que o próximo capítulo seja o último. Espero sinceramente que seja!  
  
Beijocas!  
  
Bélier 


	7. Capítulo 7

Título: Alguém como você

Autora: Bélier

Categoria: Romance Yaoi

Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.

Resumo: Depois de tantas batalhas, o Cavaleiro de Virgem quer encontrar alguém especial para lhe fazer companhia. Será que realmente os opostos se atraem?

Capítulo 7

A noite estava muito quente. Shaka gemeu, frustrado, sem conseguir dormir. Virou-se na cama novamente e os lençóis, já amarrotados devido à sua agitação, colaram-se ao seu corpo suado. O loiro jogou-os longe, irritado.

Observou o luar que entrava pelas janelas altas do seu quarto. As aberturas na parede de pedra que ele chamava de janelas, na verdade. Desejou que elas fossem maiores, ou mais baixas, para que pelo menos uma brisa suave o refrescasse.

Mas o ar permanecia parado, e o calor, sufocante.

Shaka deitou-se de bruços, esparramando suas pernas longas displicentemente sobre o colchão não muito confortável. O loiro abraçou o travesseiro, afundando sua cabeça nele. O que ele não daria por um quarto mais arejado e uma cama mais macia, nesse momento.

Os pensamentos de Shaka voltaram-se novamente para o que acontecera no salão do mestre, naquela tarde. As sensações de prazer invadiram-lhe mente e corpo, ao relembrar tudo.

- Mu... – O loiro sussurrou contra o travesseiro, suspirando.

Apesar de extremamente envergonhado pela forma leviana com que haviam feito aquilo, não podia negar que havia sido uma experiência e tanto.

A pergunta voltou a atormentá-lo.

"O quê somos nós, agora?"

"Amigos? Não somos mais apenas amigos..." Shaka pensou, apoiando o queixo no travesseiro e fixando um ponto qualquer na parede. "Aliás, nunca fomos... Apesar de termos muitas coisas em comum." Virgem surpreendera-se com a cultura do cavaleiro de Áries, nas poucas conversas que mantiveram. Mu parecia ter uma visão bem ampla do mundo, apesar de ter vivido treze anos isolado em uma terra erma.

Mas o que mais o intrigava era a forma como seu corpo reagia ao do tibetano. Virgem sempre se julgara extremamente recatado, ainda mais depois da experiência com Ikki, mas Mu conseguia arrancar dele reações muito mais... eufóricas do que as que ele já havia se permitido. Aquilo o incomodava um pouco, pois sentia que o ariano o controlava mais do que ele gostaria, e ele nunca tolerara que outras pessoas o subjugassem. Jamais admitiu que os outros vissem suas fraquezas.

Por outro lado...

Aquilo não era uma luta. Mu não usaria aquilo contra ele. Além disso, Shaka não era tão ingênuo para não perceber que o ariano também se deixava levar pela paixão, quando estavam juntos. Talvez eles pudessem desfrutar daquele sentimento...

Virgem se pegou imaginando como seria consumar a relação com o outro Cavaleiro de Ouro. Mu sempre lhe parecera tão pacato... Que tipo de amante ele seria?

Shaka afundou o rosto novamente no travesseiro, resmungando.

O indiano notou que estava excitado. Não se incomodou mais diante do fato. Afinal, depois que se encontrara a primeira vez com o ariano, no bosque, seus hormônios estavam decididamente se negando a obedecê-lo. Seu autocontrole, tão bem cultivado durante todos aqueles anos de treinamento, definitivamente ia por água abaixo, quando o assunto era conter seus impulsos sexuais.

Shaka moveu os quadris devagar, seu membro rijo roçando contra o tecido. O loiro suspirou, deliciando-se com os arrepios de prazer que percorreram seu corpo nu.

Se pelo menos Mu estivesse ali.

Virgem pressionou sua virilha novamente contra o colchão, gemendo baixinho, sua voz abafada pelo travesseiro. Desejou que o outro cavaleiro estivesse junto dele, para lhe dar o prazer que ele tanto ansiava.

E ele queria tudo. Queria se perder nos braços do tibetano. Queria se entregar a ele, e também possuí-lo. Queria deixar a luxúria sobrepujar seus pensamentos racionais.

Queria...

Shaka sentiu uma mão delicada tocar a parte mais baixa de suas costas. Retesou seus músculos, num sinal de alarme, mas logo relaxou, ao sentir o cosmo gentil do homem que se sentava na cama. Surpresa tomou conta dele. Tentou virar-se para encarar o invasor da sexta casa, mas uma leve pressão em suas costas lhe indicou que permanecesse naquela posição.

Confiante, Virgem deixou seu corpo descansar novamente sobre o colchão, apoiando sua cabeça contra o travesseiro. – O quê faz aqui? – A voz do indiano soou rouca.

- Você me chamou... – Mu respondeu, suavemente. – Eu vim.

"O poder dele!" Shaka fechou os olhos, envergonhado. "Será que algum dia conseguirei esconder meus sentimentos desse homem?"

- Quer que eu vá embora? – Shaka sentiu a mão do ariano subir por suas costas, acariciando-o, retirando as mechas longas de cabelo loiro que cobriam sua pele suada.

- Não. – Virgem sussurrou. Um arrepio incontrolável percorreu sua espinha. – Mu?

Mu debruçou-se sobre ele, beijando-lhe a nuca. – Sim? – A respiração fresca de Áries junto à sua pele quente fez com que Shaka contraísse os ombros, involuntariamente.

- Hoje à tarde... Não foi o suficiente.

- Eu sei. – Mu inclinou-se um pouco mais, seus lábios agora tocando a orelha do indiano. – Shaka... – Áries tocou o ouvido do cavaleiro de Virgem com a língua, acariciando-o. Shaka gemeu em resposta, e Mu baixou sua mão até tocar as nádegas do loiro. – Vê-lo assim... nu... você é perfeito.

O loiro se espreguiçou, deliciando-se com as palavras e gestos do ariano, sentindo a mão macia percorrer seu corpo. Estremeceu ligeiramente quando o outro cavaleiro deixou que seus lábios seguissem o mesmo caminho. Mu depositou beijos molhados por sua pele, até alcançar sua cintura. Virgem contorceu-se de prazer, ansiando por mais.

Shaka sentiu que Mu se levantava, o abandonando. Um leve farfalhar ecoou pelo quarto silencioso, e ele imaginou que o ariano estivesse se despindo. Virou-se, apoiando-se em seus cotovelos, para poder observá-lo. Pela penumbra, Shaka pôde observar o tibetano retirar o manto leve, diferente dos que ele costumava usar como Mestre. Seus olhos observaram curiosamente todos os contornos do corpo bonito do outro homem. Mu se parecia bastante com o próprio Shaka. E não só fisicamente. A personalidade do ariano era semelhante à dele. Eles eram iguais. E aquilo o agradava.

Eram almas gêmeas.

Mu terminou de se despir e deitou-se sobre Virgem, ajeitando-se entre as coxas firmes do loiro. Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, o ariano circulou com as mãos o rosto de Shaka, seus polegares acariciando suavemente a face perfeita do indiano. Os olhos verdes sondaram o interior dos azuis, curiosos.

A boca do tibetano procurou a de Shaka, que correspondeu ao beijo ardentemente. Suas línguas se tocaram, já com cumplicidade. O indiano provou mais uma vez o gosto delicado dos lábios do ariano, um leve sabor de canela. Shaka simplesmente adorava compartilhar aquilo com Mu. Respirar o mesmo ar que ele, brigar por espaço dentro da sua boca, misturar sua saliva à dele. A sensação de intimidade era incrível.

Beijaram-se durante muito tempo. Shaka poderia ficar horas ali, apenas sentindo a boca do ariano passear por seus lábios, suas pálpebras, seu queixo, seu pescoço. Mu parecia notar o quanto ele se entregava àquelas carícias, e não tinha pressa em buscar todos os pontos sensíveis de sua pele.

O loiro abriu os olhos, pesaroso, ao sentir Áries afastar-se dele novamente. Sem que ele esperasse, Mu apoiou as mãos em suas coxas, empurrando-as gentilmente e ajeitando-se entre elas. O coração de Shaka acelerou-se quando ele, surpreso, notou o que o ariano estava prestes a fazer. Por um breve instante, o indiano hesitou, sem saber o que dizer, mas quando Mu alcançou sua ereção com uma das mãos, apenas gemeu em resposta.

Mu lambeu sem pressa todo seu sexo, deixando sua língua brincar com a ponta umedecida. Shaka gemeu em resposta, incentivando o companheiro a continuar. Áries deixou sua boca envolver a ereção do loiro, seus lábios macios percorrendo todo o comprimento avidamente. Shaka não pôde acreditar que Mu estava fazendo isso a ele, e no quanto aquela sensação era boa. O tibetano aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos, levando-o bem fundo em sua boca quente, arrancando pequenos gemidos entrecortados do loiro.

Virgem ergueu-se, apoiando-se em um dos cotovelos, afoito. Segurou, um tanto quanto rudemente, os cabelos lavanda do tibetano, retirando algumas mechas que encobriam o rosto delicado. Ele queria vê-lo. Queria ver aquele homem, de beleza tão rara, dando-lhe prazer. Mordeu o lábio inferior para refrear seus gemidos, assistindo a boca do ariano deslizar sobre sua ereção. Mu ergueu os olhos, encarando-o, e Shaka segurou a respiração, sentindo seu baixo ventre se contrair com o orgasmo eminente. Na hora exata em que ele chegava ao êxtase, o ariano substituiu a boca por sua mão rapidamente, mas manteve o ritmo, continuando a estimulá-lo. O loiro, sem se conter, gozou abundantemente na mão do tibetano, um gemido rouco escapando de seus lábios.

Ofegante, Virgem aos poucos foi voltando a si, uma languidez se espalhando por seu corpo suado. Obrigou-se a abrir os olhos, para encarar aquele que conseguia tira-lo do sério, com sua boca, sua mãos... A luz fraca do luar era apenas suficiente para quebrar a escuridão do quarto, mas mesmo assim Shaka pôde notar a face afogueada de Mu e os seus cabelos lavanda ligeiramente despenteados, cascateando por seu rosto e ombros. Áries aproximou-se dele, beijando-o novamente. Shaka correspondeu, seus dedos se enroscando nas mechas sedosas.

Mu afastou sua boca da de Shaka, seus olhos buscando contato com os azuis. O loiro notou que o ariano posicionou uma das mãos entre suas pernas, e sentiu os dedos molhados dele sondarem sua parte mais íntima. Shaka finalmente entendeu porque o tibetano havia poupado seu sêmen, recolhendo-o com a mão. Gemeu alto, sentindo um leve ardor, quando Mu introduziu um dedo nele, sem dificuldade, lubrificando-o com o líquido pegajoso.

Shaka abriu mais as pernas, dando mais acesso ao tibetano, que juntou outro dedo à exploração. O loiro gritou de prazer quando Mu tocou num ponto sensível. Arqueou o corpo involuntariamente, a pressão dos dedos do ariano dentro dele provocando-lhe uma sensação diferente das que havia experimentado até então. Fechou os olhos, sentindo Áries morder de leve a ponta de um de seus mamilos, aumentando seu tormento. Sua ereção começou a ganhar corpo novamente, enquanto os dedos hábeis o provocavam.

Sem que o loiro esperasse, o ariano retirou seus dedos, dando fim a carícia íntima. Mu ajoelhou-se sobre o colchão, e instigou Shaka a se levantar, puxando-o suavemente pelos pulsos. Virgem deixou-se levar pelos gestos seguros do outro homem, e ergueu-se também em seus joelhos. Virando-se de costas para o ariano, Shaka se sentou sobre as coxas dele, apoiando as costas em seu tórax. Áries enlaçou-o firmemente pela cintura, enquanto afastava os cabelos das costas do loiro com a outra mão, jogando-os para frente.

Mu descansou seu queixo no ombro de Shaka, sua respiração pesada fazendo cócegas no pescoço do indiano. Durante algum tempo, nenhum dos dois disse nada. O indiano fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar, sentindo o coração do cavaleiro de Áries bater, num ritmo descompassado, junto às suas costas.

- Tudo bem? – O tibetano quebrou o silêncio, beijando carinhosamente o ombro do cavaleiro de Virgem.

- Sim. – Shaka respondeu, num sussurro quase inaudível.

Mu segurou-o pela cintura, erguendo-o levemente, e Shaka acompanhou seus movimentos, deixando-se penetrar. Por instinto, jogou seu corpo para frente, ao sentir a dor invadindo-o, mas Mu passou um braço pelo tórax do indiano, trazendo-o novamente para junto do seu peito. Shaka notou que o tibetano continha-se, apenas a ponta de seu sexo invadindo seu corpo virgem. Áries segurou o rosto do loiro com delicadeza, e fez com que ele voltasse sua face para ele, dando-lhe assim acesso a sua boca. Beijou-o com paixão, sua língua buscando a dele. Shaka correspondeu sofregamente, e notou que o ariano se empurrava um pouco mais contra ele. Relaxou o corpo, afastando as pernas ligeiramente, e se ajeitando melhor sobre o colo de Mu, que deixou escapar um gemido abafado.

Mu aproveitou que Shaka havia cedido um pouco mais e levou uma das mãos até segurar com firmeza a ereção do loiro, o acariciando. Shaka interrompeu o beijo, buscando ar, e o ariano imediatamente passou a morder o lóbulo da orelha do cavaleiro de Virgem.

O desconforto foi aos poucos desaparecendo, e Shaka começou a desfrutar a invasão do amante em seu corpo. Amante. Sua mente nublada deliciou-se com o pensamento. Finalmente ele havia se livrado de todos os seus questionamentos e se entregado àquele prazer mundano, permitido a todos os humanos. Ele havia confiado seu corpo e sua alma à Mu, e não sentia constrangimento algum disso. Depois de tantos anos dedicados a Buda e à Athena, ele finalmente havia sido egoísta o suficiente para dar vazão aos seus próprios sentimentos.

O indiano ergueu uma das mãos, hesitante, até tocar os cabelos longos de Áries, e envolveu seus dedos neles, puxando-os levemente para chamar a atenção do tibetano. Mu parou imediatamente seus movimentos, temeroso de que estivesse machucando o cavaleiro de Virgem, mas Shaka se moveu, insinuante. Seus lábios buscaram o ouvido do ariano, sua voz saiu rouca, apenas um sussurro.

- Tudo.

Shaka sentiu o amante estremecer ligeiramente, diante do seu pedido. Impossível nega-lo.

Mu penetrou-o de uma só vez, arrancando um gemido longo do loiro. Shaka procurou acompanhar com os quadris o mesmo ritmo que Mu impunha, com a mão, à sua ereção. Não foi difícil, e logo o indiano notou, pelos gemidos abafados do ariano, que o amante desfrutava daquela dança sensual tanto quanto ele. Shaka ansiava tanto por prazer, que havia se esquecido completamente de que ele, seu corpo todo, poderia satisfazer outra pessoa. Satisfazer Mu.

Shaka agarrou com mais força o cabelo de Mu, como se buscasse apoio, sentindo que outro orgasmo se aproximava. Pela respiração entrecortada do amante, e pelos movimentos cada vez mais rápidos e já sem controle, imaginou que ele também já estava bem próximo de gozar.

A satisfação para ambos veio quase ao mesmo tempo. Shaka sentiu seus músculos se contraírem com o orgasmo, levando Mu junto com ele. O loiro sentiu o sêmen do amante invadir-lhe o corpo, sua mente se negando a registrar qualquer outra coisa que não fosse aquele sentimento de satisfação que tomava conta do seu ser. Seu coração batia descompassado, e sua mão crispara-se, impiedosa, nos cabelo lavanda. Virgem soltou as mechas, notando vagamente o leve gemido que o companheiro deixou escapar.

Ofegante, Shaka apoiou as mãos nas coxas do tibetano, que, por sua vez, descansou sua testa suada nas costas do loiro. O indiano sentiu os cabelos levemente úmidos da franja do outro cavaleiro roçarem sua pele suavemente, fazendo-lhe cócegas. A vontade de se deitar era grande, mas ao mesmo tempo, Shaka não queria abandonar o contato com o corpo de Mu.

Ficaram naquela posição durante algum tempo, até que Áries, notando a sonolência do loiro, deitou-se, trazendo-o consigo. Mu apoiou sua cabeça em um dos braços, enquanto enlaçava a cintura de Virgem com o outro. Ainda mantendo seu corpo colado ao do indiano, Mu repousou seu rosto no ombro do amante, depositando um beijo leve na pele clara.

Shaka, apesar do torpor que o invadia, tinha plena consciência do coração do companheiro batendo, ainda num ritmo acelerado, junto às suas costas, e da sua respiração quente junto ao seu pescoço. Do braço que envolvia sua cintura, demonstrando certa posse, e também da perna jogada displicentemente sobre as suas, atraindo-o para mais perto.

E aquilo lhe parecia o céu.

Shaka fechou os olhos, tranqüilo.

Ele finalmente havia encontrado resposta para todas as suas perguntas.

Continua

Comentários da autora:

Bem, um pedido de desculpas pelo atraso na atualização da fic cairia muito bem, aqui. Infelizmente, não tive tempo, mesmo, mas agora, está aí, espero que gostem.

Era para ser apenas mais esse capítulo, mas como estava ficando muito grande, achei melhor separar. Mas, não se preocupem, o próximo já está quase que totalmente pronto, pois eu já havia escrito um bom tanto quando decidi dividi-lo. Falta pouco.

Mais uma vez, testando cenas mais ousadas.

Escrito totalmente ao som de "You take my breath away", da Sarah Brightman. Essa música me lembra demais o Shaka! Para quem tiver curiosidade, o próximo capítulo envolve outra música dela, "Deliver me". Ouçam, é muito bonita.

Beijos.

Bélier


	8. Capítulo 8

Título: Alguém como você

Autora: Bélier

Categoria: Romance Yaoi

Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.

Resumo: Depois de tantas batalhas, o Cavaleiro de Virgem quer encontrar alguém especial para lhe fazer companhia. Será que realmente os opostos se atraem?

Capítulo 8

Saori vai dar uma festa? – Shaka perguntou, curioso.

Sim... – Mu ajeitou melhor sua cabeça no colo de Shaka, que continuou a acariciar seus cabelos.

No seu salão, eu suponho? – Shaka afastou uma mecha lilás, ajeitando-a atrás da orelha do ariano.

U-hum... – Mu concordou novamente, enquanto uma de suas mãos descansava sobre a coxa nua do loiro.

Shaka balançou a cabeça, inconformado. Depois de pensar um pouco, o indiano voltou a indagar o amante. – Da última vez que ela nos ofereceu uma festa, foi em virtude da sua escolha para Mestre do Santuário... – Shaka fez uma pausa significativa. – Você não fez nada errado, fez?

Não... – Mu respondeu de tal forma que Virgem desconfiou que ele já estivesse quase cochilando.

Não durma... – O loiro beliscou de leve a orelha do tibetano. – Você vai se atrasar...

Atrasar para o quê? – Mu perguntou, afundando mais ainda a cabeça no colo de Shaka, que estava começando a achar que aquilo já não era mais tão inocente.

Ora, você desce à arena todos os dias sob o pretexto de assistir aos treinos, mas depois disso some da vista de seus guardas durante horas... – Shaka ergueu uma sobrancelha, malicioso. – Você está se tornando relapso. Acho que Atena vai substituí-lo!

Seria ótimo... – Mu riu suavemente. – Assim eu poderia ficar mais tempo com você aqui, sem que notassem a minha ausência!

Shaka observou com carinho o cavaleiro que repousava em seu colo. Definitivamente, Áries não era ambicioso.

Quase todos os dias, os dois se encontravam, furtivamente, na primeira casa. A exigência de sigilo vinha por parte do loiro, que ainda não se sentia muito à vontade para revelar o seu romance aos outros habitantes do Santuário. Shaka sabia que estava sendo imaturo, principalmente pelo fato de Mu não se importar com o quê seus companheiros fossem pensar.

Shaka mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativo. Talvez todos até soubessem, ou pelo menos desconfiassem, depois daquela semana de idas e vindas dele pelas casas Zodiacais até o Salão do Mestre. Era perda de tempo tentar se resguardar.

Ela prometeu uma festa nos moldes da civilização! – Mu comentou, interrompendo seus pensamentos. – Com música e tudo...

Mas que coisa! – Shaka indignou-se. – O Santuário não é lugar para isso!

Mu suspirou, fingindo impaciência. – Por Zeus! Venha cá, seu velho rabugento... – O ariano o puxou pelo braço, fazendo com que o indiano se deitasse ao seu lado na cama. Os dois ficaram se encarando durante algum tempo, os olhos verdes fitando os azuis com paixão.

Vou te mostrar quem é velho, aqui. – Shaka quebrou o silêncio, desafiando Áries. O loiro desenhou um caminho imaginário no peito do amante com a ponta do dedo indicador, provocando-o.

Mu sorriu inocentemente. – Preciso ir, ou vou me atrasar!

Atrasar para o quê? – Shaka repetiu as palavras do ariano, enquanto o obrigava a deitar-se de costas na cama. – Que eu saiba, você não tem mais compromissos hoje... – Virgem deitou-se sobre Mu, seu corpo roçando maliciosamente contra o dele.

Mu suspirou, satisfeito, envolvendo os ombros de Shaka com os braços e deixando-o acomodar-se melhor sobre seu corpo. – Tenho compromissos, sim... – O Mestre do Santuário encarou o companheiro com um brilho divertido no olhar.

Shaka estreitou os olhos, e encarou o rosto inocente do ariano. – Não tente fugir, agora! Você me provocou! – O indiano escorregou uma das mãos pela lateral do corpo trabalhado de Mu, demorando-se na cintura esbelta. Seus dedos acariciaram a pele sensível, fazendo com que o ariano se contorcesse e deixasse escapar um riso breve. – Agora vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências...

Mu enroscou seus dedos nos cabelos loiros, puxando o rosto de Shaka para mais perto do seu. – Não desejo outra coisa.

Seus lábios se encontraram, e trocaram um beijo apaixonado. Separaram-se em busca de ar. Mu segurou carinhosamente o rosto de Shaka, afastando os cabelos longos que teimavam em cair. Encaram-se durante algum tempo, até que Mu se manifestou.

Eu te amo.

Pego de surpresa, Shaka apenas observou o ariano. Jamais duvidara de que os sentimentos de Mu por ele fossem menos do que amor. Mas ele nunca havia manifestado aquilo verbalmente, e nem Shaka também o havia feito. O indiano pousou o polegar sobre os lábios úmidos do amante, acariciando-os.

Eu também te amo.

Os dois novamente se beijaram, seus gestos cheios de cumplicidade e de paixão. Shaka apartou, e ergueu o rosto de Mu, beijando-o no pescoço, abaixo da mandíbula. Seus lábios fecharam-se sobre o pomo de adão do ariano, e Mu deixou escapar um gemido rouco, sua garganta vibrando sob os lábios do loiro, que sorriu, deliciado. Mu era tão sensível aos seus toques... E ele se sentia cada vez mais tentado a descobrir os pontos frágeis do amante, assim como Mu ia aos poucos descobrindo os seus. Áries havia ensinado muito a ele durante as duas semanas em que estavam juntos, e Shaka já se sentia mais à vontade para seduzir o amante.

Virgem deixou uma das mãos deslizar contra um mamilo rosado do ariano, sentindo-o endurecer contra sua palma. Substitui sua mão pela boca, e beliscou de leve com os dentes a carne intumescida. Mu suspirou discretamente, mas Shaka sentiu os dedos do tibetano apertarem com mais força seu cabelo.

Excitado, Shaka sustentou-se em suas mãos, e ergueu-se sobre Mu. Moveu os quadris, roçando sua ereção contra a do ariano. Em resposta, Mu entreabriu as pernas, e o indiano empurrou-se com mais força contra ele. Sentindo aquela necessidade diferente apoderar-se dele, Shaka segurou o tibetano pelos quadris, erguendo-o um pouco e fazendo seu sexo tocar as nádegas do outro cavaleiro.

Mu... – Shaka sussurrou, fazendo com que o ariano abrisse os olhos e o encarasse. – Eu... – O loiro sentiu suas faces corarem, e parou, sem saber como se expressar.

Shaka... – Mu segurou a nuca do cavaleiro de Virgem, seus olhos verdes cheios de desejo. – Faça.

Shaka sentiu sua respiração acelerar, diante da aceitação do amante. Desejava muito aquilo, mas ainda assim, fitou Mu com dúvida. Áries apenas tocou seu rosto, demonstrando confiança. Decidindo-se, o indiano alcançou, hesitante, o pote de lubrificante sobre a cômoda, e emergiu os dedos nele. A seguir, ergueu-se em seus joelhos, e espalhou o creme viscoso por sua ereção. Encabulado, notou que Mu não tirava os olhos dele, acompanhando todos os seus gestos. Ao terminar, voltou a deitar-se rapidamente sobre o companheiro, envergonhado.

Shaka... – Mu acariciou os ombros tensos do loiro, sussurrando as palavras em seu ouvido. – Não precisa ter vergonha.

Virgem riu, um pouco nervoso. – Parece bem mais fácil quando você faz...

Mu beijou Shaka na boca, e entreabriu as pernas, deixando-o se acomodar melhor. O indiano ergueu uma das pernas do ariano, colocando-o em uma posição mais cômoda, e penetrou-o com cuidado. Shaka ofegou, ao sentir-se envolto pelo corpo quente do amante, e deteve-se, apreciando a sensação. Mu moveu-se discretamente sobre ele, e Shaka mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando se controlar.

Virgem imitou os movimentos do ariano, quando faziam amor, e logo encontrou seu próprio ritmo. O ariano envolveu a cintura de Shaka com as pernas, trazendo o loiro mais fundo dentro de seu corpo. Virgem gemeu, e aumentou a velocidade, empurrando-se com mais vigor contra o tibetano, que gemia a cada investida sua. Shaka perdeu-se num mar de sensações: a visão do rosto corado de Mu, exprimindo pura excitação; as unhas dele cravadas em suas costas, provocando-lhe um misto de dor e prazer; o corpo bonito dele sob o seu; a voz dele, rouca de desejo, sussurrando seu nome...

Sentindo o orgasmo se aproximar, e temeroso de que o amante não conseguisse atingir o clímax tão rápido quanto ele, Shaka trouxe uma das mãos entre seus corpos suados, e segurou a ereção de Mu, massageando-a. Sentiu-o contorcer-se de prazer, e não pôde evitar mais. Gozou com um grito rouco, e soube que Mu o acompanhava pela umidade que sentiu em seu abdômen.

Exausto, Shaka deixou-se cair sobre Mu, escondendo seu rosto corado entre os cabelos lavanda. Áries acariciou suas costas com suavidade, como se quisesse acalmá-lo. Quando finalmente se sentiu seguro para encarar o amante, Shaka ergueu-se, seus olhos procurando os dele.

Você é tudo pra mim...

x-

No dia da festa, Shaka chegou ao salão com um certo receio. Observou atentamente os demais presentes. Concluiu que ele deveria ser um dos últimos a chegar, pela quantidade de pessoas que já lotavam o local. Imaginou de onde haveria saído tanta gente, uma vez que cavaleiros, mesmo, não eram muitos. Avistou Kiki junto a outros jovens rapazes, e deduziu que Athena havia convidado também os aprendizes, e talvez até guardas e servos.

Sua próxima ação foi tentar localizar Mu. Avistou-o conversando com Saori. Sentiu seu peito se apertar, diante do sentimento incômodo. Seus lábios se contraíram, com desgosto, ao perceber o que o havia atingido.

Ciúme. Tolo e implacável ciúme.

Observou de longe a moça conversar animada com o Mestre do Santuário. Athena estava muito bonita, como sempre, vestida de branco. Ela gesticulava muito, e por várias vezes sua mão tocava o braço do ariano, coberto pelo veludo pesado. Shaka estreitou os olhos, irritado. Teve ímpetos de cruzar o enorme salão, derrubando todos que ameaçassem cruzar seu caminho, e empurrar a Deusa para longe do seu amante.

Shaka surpreendeu-se diante da imaturidade de seus pensamentos. "Como o amor nos faz ridículos..." Mu respondia, de forma cortês, as perguntas de Saori, e sorria gentilmente. O loiro, no entanto, notou que o sorriso do ariano não chegava ao seu olhar, como sempre acontecia quando este era destinado a ele. Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos – "E talvez ele realmente pudesse", Shaka pensou - Mu voltou sua cabeça, olhando exatamente na sua direção. Encararam-se durante alguns segundos, mas o suficiente para que Shaka pudesse vislumbrar o brilho que ele buscava nos belos olhos verdes.

Sem saber exatamente o que deveria fazer, o indiano procurou circular pelo grande salão. Controlando o seu ciúme, optou por não atrapalhar a conversa entre a Deusa e o Mestre, e caminhou a esmo, parando para conversar eventualmente com algum outro cavaleiro. Mesmo assim, Virgem não conseguia desprender sua atenção de Mu. Seus olhos a todo o momento procuravam os cabelos lilases, no meio dos demais convidados.

Como a reencarnação de Athena havia prometido, a música alta ecoava pelo salão e feria seus ouvidos, habituados com o silêncio. Alguns cavaleiros, mais acostumados com a civilização, dançavam alegremente. Shaka acabou parando próximo à mesa, olhando curioso o que estava sendo oferecido.

Gostando da festa, Shaka de Virgem?

O loiro voltou-se, deparando-se com Ikki, que estava parado ao seu lado.

Na verdade, acabei de chegar. – O indiano respondeu, sua voz soando tranqüila. Shaka achou estranho que Fênix viesse conversar com ele, depois de tudo o que acontecera. Quase não o tinha visto nas últimas semanas, pois passava muito do seu tempo com Mu, e isso havia evitado um confronto. Pelo menos até aquele momento.

Mesmo? Imaginei que você seria o primeiro a aparecer... Afinal, do quarto do seu amante até aqui é um pulinho. – Ikki comentou, sua voz saindo sarcástica.

Shaka tentou manter-se calmo, mesmo diante daquela provocação. – Ikki, eu...

Não tente negar, Shaka. – Ikki começou a servir-se das bebidas. – Você não ia conseguir convencer ninguém, muito menos eu, que te conheci um pouco melhor do que os outros... – A voz de Ikki soou amarga. – Céus, você deveria ver sua cara quando olha pra ele!

Virgem baixou os olhos, envergonhado. – Eu sinto muito.

Não, Shaka, não sinta! Vocês realmente foram feitos um para o outro! – Ikki balançou a cabeça, rindo com deboche. – São tão parecidos que chega a ser... irritante!

Shaka achou melhor não responder. Ikki nunca entenderia que o que o atraíra em Mu fora exatamente a personalidade do ariano, tão parecida com a do próprio indiano. O moreno já ia se retirando, levando dois copos, quando hesitou por um momento. Fênix, que procurava não encarar Shaka, finalmente ergueu os olhos, fitando-o. – Eu... – O cavaleiro de Bronze suspirou, com pesar. – Eu te amei, Shaka. Acredite.

Shaka não respondeu. Observou o outro cavaleiro afastar-se, com uma sensação de pesar. Sabia que havia magoado Ikki, jamais deveria ter lhe dado esperanças, pois eram pessoas muito diferentes. Virgem continuou observando Ikki, e viu quando ele abraçou uma figura loira, no meio do salão. Shaka olhou, surpreso, e identificou a moça de cabelos tão parecidos com os seus como sendo June, a amazona de Camaleão. Não conseguiu evitar o riso, diante da situação. Afinal de contas, até onde ele tinha influenciado naquela escolha?

"Não importa." Shaka pensou. "Tomara que ela o ame como ele merece." Voltou-se novamente para a mesa, tentando escolher algo que pudesse comer. Pegou, curioso, um petisco de uma bandeja, e observou-o atentamente. "E isso, é o quê?" Shaka tentou identificar pelo olfato, sem muito sucesso.

Pode comer, não morde!

Novamente interrompido, Virgem dessa vez virou-se para deparar com Kamus, que ria diante da cena.

Hã... – Shaka mostrou a comida para Kamus. – Com o seu comentário, acredito que você esteja querendo me dizer que isto não foi feito com a carne de algum pobre animal, é isso?

Não, não foi... – Kamus pegou um. – Não acredito, o homem mais próximo de Deus com medo de um salgadinho de festa!

Ora, Kamus, você sabe que em termos de comida eu sou meio restrito! - Shaka respondeu, aborrecido com a piada. Ele geralmente não interagia muito com os demais cavaleiros, e brincadeiras sempre o deixavam incomodado. – Eu... – O loiro então notou que finalmente Saori afastava-se de Mu, deixando-o a sós. A deusa logo em seguida juntou-se a Seiya, abraçando-o com carinho pela cintura.

Kamus acompanhou o olhar de Shaka. – Não precisa sentir ciúmes, meu caro. Todo mundo sabe que Athena idolatra o cavaleiro de Pégaso.

Não seja tolo! Ciúmes de quem? – Virgem procurou soar indignado, mas sua voz saiu um tanto quanto aliviada.

E todo mundo sabe que Mu só tem olhos para você... – Kamus continuou, ignorando a interrupção do loiro, e servindo-se de uma taça de vinho. – Por que você esconde o que sente dos outros?

Shaka finalmente mordeu o salgadinho, que parecia ser recheado com ameixas, apenas para ter que adiar uma resposta ao cavaleiro de Aquário.

– Porque eu sou um tolo? – Foi a resposta em tom duvidoso.

Não... Talvez seja apenas medo. – Kamus provou o vinho pensativo. – Não tenha medo de amar. É um dos sentimentos mais nobres do ser humano. Já sofremos muito nessa vida, para ter receio de demonstrar nossos sentimentos... – Shaka viu o semblante do francês mudar, de repente. Olhando ao redor, viu Miro, que fazia alguns gestos sedutores para o cavaleiro de Aquário, chamando-o. Kamus pigarreou discretamente. – Amor também pode ser incrível, quando se acha a pessoa certa... Aproveite a festa, Shaka.

Aquário dirigiu-se até Miro, e Shaka viu-se novamente sozinho. Decidiu ir até Mu.

O indiano havia dado alguns passos, quando avistou o ariano, parado bem no meio do salão. Nesse momento, a música mudou drasticamente de agitada para algo bem romântico. Shaka hesitou, mas Mu o encarou fixamente, seus olhos mandando uma mensagem velada ao loiro. Virgem olhou ansioso para os lados, tentando ver se alguém o observava. Mesmo não estando convencido, respirou fundo e foi até onde Mu estava.

Mu estendeu uma das mãos para o indiano, que a segurou levemente, seus dedos apenas tocando os do ariano. Shaka aproximou-se do amante, finalmente deixando suas preocupações de lado. Que todos o vissem, ele já não mais se importava.

Mu segurou a mão de Shaka com mais força, erguendo-a até a altura de seus rostos, enquanto pousava a outra sobre sua cintura, trazendo-o mais para perto. Virgem percebeu então o que o ariano queria.

Dançar.

Ele nunca tinha dançado.

Shaka encostou seu rosto contra o de Mu, descansando o queixo sobre o ombro do ariano. Apoiou sua mão livre no peito do outro cavaleiro, sentindo a maciez do veludo do manto contra a palma. Acariciou o tecido de leve, deliciando-se com a sensação. Shaka sabia que várias pessoas deveriam estar observando-os, aguardando o desfecho da cena, mas baixou os olhos, restringindo o momento somente a eles.

Sentiu que Mu o conduzia com firmeza, e deixou-se levar pelos passos do companheiro. Naquele momento, Shaka finalmente compreendeu que não precisava preocupar-se com mais nada. Havia encontrado alguém para ficar ao seu lado. Alguém para guiá-lo naqueles sentimentos que ainda eram novos a ele. Alguém para consolá-lo, quando as lembranças de todas as batalhas pelas quais já havia passado o atormentassem. Alguém para escutá-lo e aconselhá-lo, quando tivesse dúvidas. E alguém para dar-lhe o carinho e a paixão que sempre ansiara naquela vida.

Shaka brincou distraidamente com uma mecha de cabelo macio de Mu. Ao sentir que o ariano abaixava a cabeça, ergueu a mão até tocá-lo no rosto, seus dedos longos acariciando a pele alva com carinho. Apesar de já há muito tempo não ouvir mais aquela língua, sua mente conseguiu captar algumas frases da música. As palavras entoadas pela voz bonita da cantora soaram nítidas, e ele sorriu junto ao pescoço de Mu, ao entender seu significado.

Mu virou o rosto para ele, curioso. – O que foi?

Nada. – Shaka soltou sua mão da do ariano, e envolveu os ombros dele com os braços. Mu acariciou as costas do loiro com a mão recém liberada. Virgem beijou delicadamente os lábios do companheiro, antes de apoiar seu rosto novamente contra o dele. – A festa está ótima...

Fim

Comentários da autora:

Finalmente terminada! Missão cumprida.

Peço mais uma vez desculpas pela demora, e agradeço a todas que acompanharam a fic, às que deixaram seus comentários... Espero que tenham gostado, mas não esqueçam de escovar os dentes, logo após a leitura. Os danos podem ser irreparáveis...

A música é _Deliver Me_, da Sarah Brightman (cuja letra eu tive que retirar da fic por livre e espontânea pressão). Maravilhosa, mais uma vez eu recomendo, ouçam. Não deixem de ler a letra, por favor! (risos) Ela é importante.

Ops! Esqueçam que o Shaka dançou com o Mu em _A poção do amor... _A frase _Você é tudo pra mim _foi alusão a _Morangos Agridoces_, primeira fic em que eu fiz o Mu uke.

Eu queria deixar registrado aqui que essa foi uma fic que me deixou bem dividida. Não consegui deslanchar do jeito que eu gostaria. Foi um erro colocar o Ikki entre os dois, pois eu sabia que não ia conseguir digerir bem a coisa. Por outro lado, essa estória serviu para duas coisas. Explorar a sexualidade do Shaka, e o fato dele querer deixar de ser virgem, foi uma delas. Eu gosto da personalidade dele, acho que mais do que a do Mu, e achei que ele ficou bem caracterizado, alternando momentos de extrema impassibilidade com outros de total confusão. O outro motivo pelo qual eu gostei de escrever essa fic foi o fato de ter testado tudo o que eu queria, com relação às cenas lemon. Foi um verdadeiro laboratório!

Bem, acho que é só! Beijos, e até breve...

Bélier


End file.
